The Aura of Death (Sequence 2)
by rugby1719
Summary: After getting settled in finally after 2 months of fighting demonic creatures, an army of animal human cross breeds, and completing half of a treasure hunt so far, you'd think that the Frye twins would have an easier time in this new world called Remnant... Well you'd be wrong. In fact things are gonna be even harder than before... Then again when has saving the world been easy?
1. Back in the grind

**_[1 week later] JNPR(E) Room - Evies notebook - 8:30PM_**

 **If I thought things in Remnant couldn't get more difficult, I'd be lying to make myself happy.**

 **First is here in the school. General Ironwood has an even tighter grip on security in Beacon, preparing for the festival... Good for us, but inside the order, tensions are just rising more and more between Edward and Ironwood. Edward has gone as far as to refuse to go to meetings if the general will be there too.**

 **Next is in the city of Vale. Apparently during the breach, Jacob says the Swarm all stayed hidden and just fended off any Grimm in their own territory. The Red Gorillas however used the breach to take over the rest of the Industrial District territory from the Swarm. Personally I don't care about the gangs, but when push come to shove I do not want Jacob caring more about some gang than what's more important.**

 **And finally there's a spy. One of the Shade students works for Salem, and has been warning Roman of our attacks. I have a strong feeling it's David Kule. But Jacob says otherwise, that he's a good man and whatnot. Well no matter what he thinks, if it does end up being David, Jacob better do what he needs to. We're not here to make friends...**

 **Speaking of which... Things between me Jaune and Pyrrha could be better. We're still friends and all, but I don't know how they are feeling... I mean wow. Iv'e never even kissed a man before. But Pyrrha... Homosexuality is frowned upon in London. But I do have to admit it felt good with... But no! I'm not here to stay. I still have people waiting for me and Jacob to return. That is... if the Assassins don't think we're dead already. I just can't let anything compromise this mission. Besides. They'll still have each other when I'm gone.**

When she put her pen down, she looked at her watch. "Ah damn. Time to go" She said to herself. She got her stuff on then headed out the door.

* * *

 ** _Ozpins Office - 9:30AM_**

Jacob, and Evie were both seated as they, along with Ozpin, Edward, and Glynda, all looked at the work they made on a board. Showing all of the protectors enemy names shown in chart from the top branch of the order, the leader, being Salem, all the way down to bottom branches of her order. They got a few names up on the board already, but the rest are still to be filled.

"I think we got it right this time" Jacob said as he stretched in his chair. "Took an hour but this is definitely it"

"Not just yet" Evie said. She got a red marker out and made a red X over Roman, and Aiden, the guy from the warehouse. "There we go"

"Salem 'persuaded' Roman and Adam into helping her out... Roman, already being well known in Vale, would establish a base for the White Fang into the city. While Adam would keep his soldiers under control and have them listen to Roman, a human" Jacob said.

"Romans plan was to get the map, then use the train crashing into the city as a distraction to get out of the Vale while also causing havoc for Salem" Edward said. "Though unfortunately for them... he's now dead. White Fang got nobody to listen to in the city so they're long gone, Cleaned out their outposts in the city. and even more of a victory, we have the map" He said.

Glynda crossed her arms. "Quite an idiotic thing you pulled Edward... having Jacob lie like that to us"

"Hey! Not to you guys. Only to Ironwood" He said back.

Jacob sighed, and started to remember yesterday...

* * *

 _ **[3 days ago**_ _ **] Ozpins Office**_

"A spy?!" Evie asked Jacob, as he just finished telling the others everything Raven said to the group.

Jacob sighed and rubbed his ear. "Yes Evie. A spy. My ear still hurts you know"

"And she said this spy comes from Shade?" She asked. "God... Dammit! It's David"

"What? No it's not" Jacob said. "He's been helping me out since the day we meet" He said.

"That's why you don't suspect it's him! But I know better" She said back. "He's the one who's been telling Roman about all of our moves before we even make it to him. We got lucky that they never beat us, but now we have the map in our possession! He could steal it easily you know!" She said.

"W-Wait a minute" Ozpin said and looked at them both. "You have the map? But you said it was still in the tunnel..." He said.

Jacob had a look of nervousness while Evie turned her head to him. "Either you tell him or I'm doing it"

Jacob sighed. "Ok. Ok... I lied. I do have the map" He said, shocking Glynda and Ozpin.

"What? Where is it?" Glynda asked.

"It's hidden in my room" He said.

"You fucker! You lied to us!?" She asked. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Edward groaned and stood up. "Calm down. Alright?" He asked and walked over in between her and Jacob. "Look don't get mad at him. Ok? I told Jacob a few weeks back to keep the map if he finds it"

"Excuse me?!" She said. "And why in the world would you have Jacob do that?!" She asked him and glared.

"Because I didn't trust that metal head asshole with that map in his hands! And I was right not to!" He said. "Making Ozpin look bad. getting him pretty much fired once this tournament is all over... That bastard! And you were gonna give it to him too! Even after all he's done, you still would've handed that map right over to him"

Ozpin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit Edward... We'll speak about this later" He said. "Jacob... I appreciate you listening to what we say, but please, when it comes to something involving pieces of Eden, don't listen to Edward"

"Understood... and sorry" Jacob said and nodded. "So... Should I get the map?"

"No. Keep it hidden in your room" He said. "So long as there really is a spy in this school, I can't risk having the map moved all the way to my office... until the spy is dealt with, we don't continue anything" He said.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Ozpin sighed and looked at Edward. "I'm still disappointed in you Edward. Whether your intentions were good or not you put us at risk"

Edward scoffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever. You know everything. My mistake" He said and got up. "I'm going back to my lab" He said as he walked away to the elevator.

When he left, the twins both looked back at the board. "Enough with this whole decorating" Glynda said. "What about the map? What do you know so far Jacob?"

"The map is definitely made of Precursor material. Not as hard as metal but definitely some strong paper... The map shows all of remnant and its islands and such, but there's no markings showing where the map is. The only thing I found was on the back... When i used Eagle Vision, I saw the words 'Third Crusade'" He said.

"Third Crusade?" Ozpin asked and started to think about it. "Sounds familiar... I'll look into that. But right now, how about this spy?"

"From what Jacob said, this spy is a student from Shade academy. Evie said and started putting Shade students on the wall. "These are all the students who are in Beacon... and I'm still certain it's David Kule" She said and put his picture on the target list.

"We don't know who it is. But it's most certainly not him" He said and put the picture back on the side.

"Besides Arthur! who's drunk or high most the time! David is the only Shade student you hang out with" She said and put the picture back.

"That's how I know it's not him!" Jacob said

"Oh boy" Ozpin mumbled as he listened to the two argue.

"Think about it Jacob! David is coincidentally there to save your life when you're about to get killed?" She asked him

"If David really wanted me dead this last 2 months ! He had many opportunities to do so!" He said.

"Ugh! This is turning into another Pearl Attaway situation. David is just going to play you, and make you feel good around him until you give him exactly what he wants without you realizing it you idiot"

"Don't you dare bring that bitch up. David is nothing like her... Pearl never cared about whether I lived or died when she was being friendly, she only cared about her company staying afloat. And also! last I checked David isn't related to some hideous creature named Salem"

"No but that doesn't mean he could be related to someone else in her order!" She said. "I mean really Jacob. I thought you could be smarter than this after London, but I just keep on being reminded of the stubborn single minded brute that is my twin brother"

Jacob growled and was about to say something back when he and Evie both yelped as they flew through the room and landed on different sides of the room. "Alright. That's enough you two" Glynda said and put her riding corp down. "I can see where this is going and I don't want a fight to break out and me having to clean up the mess again" She said. Jacob sighed as he and Evie got up on there feet. "Now look... it doesn't matter who you guys think the spy is. We're going to find this spy, and that's that"

"Yes... Agreed..." Evie said.

Jacob sighed. "Yes" She said too.

After a few seconds of silence in the room, Ozpin stood up. "Well for the sake of not having anymore tension... Jacob, I want you to focus on searching for this spy over the weekend"

"This weekend? But it's parent weekend... I doubt Ruby and her team will let me leave their sight as they introduce me to their parents"

"You don't need to worry about that. Only Ruby and Yangs father is coming. Weiss's father is too busy to show up, and I don't know much about Blakes parents... So that should make it easier" He said.

"Wait... Professor what about me?" Evie asked.

Ozpin looked at her. "Well JNPR sent me a request to go on a mission in Mistral. Not entirely sure why they chose this weekend though... Neverless, I'm going to assign you to go with her first thing tomorrow morning"

"Oh... Oh boy..." She mumbled. Things between her, Pyrrha and Jaune after the dance have gotten better but she knows it'll get awkward between them both alone together... hopefully not with Nora and Ren around. "You sure that's a good idea? I mean, we gotta find this spy" She said.

"We can handle things here in Beacon" He said. "Besides, they're still your team... Also Ms. Valkyrie keeps on coming to me about how I'm putting you on missions alot and you need to be with your team... One time she showed up outside my window with suction cups on her hands and feet" He said.

She just frowned and sighed. "Fine. Fine I'll go with them to Mistral" She said.

"Great" He said. "Now if you please, could you leave so me and Jacob could talk alone?" He asked.

Evie nodded as she, and Glynda both went to the elevator. When the doors closed, Jacob looked at Ozpin. "If this is about the map-"

"It's about the map" Ozpin said, making Jacob groan.

"Ah come on Ozzy, now I may do alot of reckless things, but I only kept the map for myself because Edward told me what kind of man Ironwood is... Aaaand if I'm being honest he's kind of right. I mean... This is your academy. And yet Ironwood thinks he can run things here? If he managed to find a way to get to that Apple, can you really say what he may or may not do with it?"

Ozpin just sighed when he was done. "No... No Jacob I don't think I can" He said. "When I was told that General Ironwood would become the headmaster of Atlas Academy, me and the protectors were all confused how a man like him could become headmaster... Some rumors got out that he's some power hungry maniac, but that's just what they are. Rumors... Despite what Edward may says and thinks, he's still a good man. Always is there when it matters" He said. "So please, Jacob, don't do anything like that again without talking to me about it first. We should all just be lucky the map is ours"

"A shame we cant read it" He said and sighed.

"We'll look into that message on the map, but right now, that spy is our main objective" He said. "Now get going. I'll see you again"

"Goodbye sir" Jacob said. He got up and left through the elevator. When he was in, he sighed and scratched his head. "A spy... Ugh. I don't want to admit Evie might be right but... Dammit. Please don't let it be David" He mumbled.

* * *

 _ **JNPR(E) Room - 10:00AM**_

Evie was right outside her room door. She took a few deep breaths before going inside. Hey guys. I'm back" She said.

"Oh! Evie!" Nora said and ran over to her, grabbing her arm. "We got a surprise for you" She said and dragged her over to the group. "We all had the idea to head to Mistral for the weekend, and we want you to come with us"

"Mistral, huh?" She said acting like she hasn't heard it already. "That sounds... lovely. I've never been to Mistral before"

"YAY! She's coming!" Nora cheered.

"That's great you're coming Evie" Pyrrha said and smiled. Evie smiled too at her. "Yeah... Sure is..." She said. She went over to her desk to start writing in her book.

The others frown, knowing something was up. Pyrrha motioned Nora and Ren to leave the room. While Nora pout, Ren took her hand and left. Pyrrha and Jaune walked over to her desk. "Evie if you're still uncomfortable with what happened-" Jaune started to speak.

"It's not that" Evie said. "Well... not entirely. I just... Fuck. I don't know"

"It's alright Evie" Pyrrha said. "I drank a bit too much of that punch, and things just... happened" She said.

Evie looked at them both. "I don't know how you two can seem so calm about it all"

"Oh trust us. We were freaking out about what happened" Jaune said. "But... We're still a team. We can put behind us and keep going"

"Hm... yeah. That's true" Evie said and stood up. "Sorry guys. I'm just still nervous. That was kind of my first time with... well anyone"

"Oh don't worry. It was all of our first times" Pyrrha said and pat her back. "Though to be fair, there was no... eeerrrrr... Intercourse..." She said, turning very red. "So! it wouldn't be as bad if we actually did do anything else"

Evie laughed and smiled. "Always know what to say Pyrrha" She said. She then started putting stuff away in her drawers. "So this 'mission'. Professor Ozpin said you guys were already given mission grades for protecting the city... why schedule for another mission? On parent weekend too?" She asked.

"Well..." The two of them said. "As you know, Ren and Noras parents are... well, you kniw" Jaune said.

"And Jaunes parents aren't coming this weekend. So we all thought we should spend the weekend with my parents in Mistral. Since there's a few missions in the kingdom, it wouldn't hurt to say hello" Pyrrha said.

"Hm... I like the sound of that" Evie said. "That can be fun too. I've never been to Mistral"

"You'll love it there" Pyrrha said. "And my parents will love to meet you all"

"A nice change in pace from everyone trying to kill us" She said back and nodded.

* * *

 ** _(With Jacob) - RWBY(J) room_**

Jacob sighed at his desk, looking over security photos and other documents. Trying to figure out anything on the possible spy. That's when there was a knock at the door, he quickly put all the papers in his drawer. He walked over and opened the door. "Oh... David" He said.

"What's up man!" He said and walked in. "weekends coming up. And Arthur just got a few grams of clean Shade weed" He said smirking. "You in for a little celebration of saving the city?"

Jacob sighed. "Not this weekend David. I have work to do" He said.

"Oh work... Let me guess. More plans for that relic or something?" He asked. "I thought I told you you can trust me with that stuff man"

"It's not that I don't trust you... Ugh. It's just that..." He looked back and locked the door, then turned the lock on the window and covering the blinds. "I do trust you David... But one of the Shade students is a spy"

"Uuuuhhhh... A spy?" He asked raising a brow. "A spy after you? Or a spy in general...?"

"A spy working for... let's just say the White Fang" He said. "They're onto me after what happened with Roman"

"Aaahha..." David mumbled. "And this... 'spy' Whoever they are, is a Shade student... And you think it's me? Or might be me I should say?" He asked. "Well then... Why don't I help you out?"

"Huh?"

"You know. Help you out with this spy of yours. If they even exist. Show you I'm not your spy"

Jacob looked at him and sighed. "That would make it easier... But my sister is confident it's you. Won't look good if you're with me"

"Aaahhhh your sister... Evie was her name? I think I asked her out and she turned me down" He said. "Is she even aware of the multiple times I saved you?"

"Look! I know you're a good guy David but-"

"Buuuuuut you don't trust me enough for me to help out? I mean what the hell man? After all I've done for you, you think i'd stab you in the-"

"BUT it's still a SHADE student" Jacob said. "I can't risk anything David. Not even you" Jacob said.

David just crossed his arms and glared at him. "Fine... Fair enough I guess" He said. "But you know very well that I'm the good guy... If I wasn't, I would've left you to die"

"Noted..." Jacob said. "Goodbye David" He said.

David nodded and unlocked the door before leaving. He bumped into Evie on the way out but didn't say anything to her and kept on walking down the hall. Evie walked in the room and looked around. "Dare I wonder what you and David were talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing you gotta worry about" Jacob said as he opened the blinds back up. "What's up?"

She sighed. "Look... I'm sorry for going too hard on you back in the office. I know you're not gonna ruin the protectors... not on purpose at least" She said.

"I'm not going to ruin the protectors in any way" He said. "I know what I'm doing... And I won't let this spy win. Even if it's David"

She sigh. "Well... I trust you Jacob" She said. "Anyway, things changed. Me and JNPR are leaving tonight. To get things ready for parent weekend, Ozpin asked we leave earlier"

"That's a bummer" Jacob said.

"Yeah. Jaune decided we all have dinner together before we leave" She said.

"Works for me" He said.

* * *

 _ **Cafeteria - 7:15PM**_

Both team RWBY and JNPR all sat down together at a table with their food. "I still don't see why you'd all go on a mission on parent weekend" Yang said.

"Yeah! Aren't your parents coming?" Ruby asked.

"Well... My parents are a bit busy" Jaune said.

"Its a long story with our parents..." Nora said and frowned slightly before she oh when Ren passed a plate of pancakes to her, and focused on devouring them.

"Nobodies leaving Achievement City" Evie said.

"And mine are in Mistral" Pyrrha said. "this way we can all spend time together with my parents"

"Huh... Well makes sense" Yang said. "It's a bummer though. You're gonna miss seeing my dad"

"Wait. nobody else is coming?" Jaune asked.

"Eeeeerrrrrr... It's complicated" Weiss and Blake said together.

"Doesn't mean we won't be having any fun this weekend!" Ruby said smiling big. "I'm so excited to see dad!"

"Easy there Rubes. keep your excitement for tomorrow" Yang said and mess her hair up. Ruby pout like a kid and groan as she did.

"Besides. I'll still be here so what's not to be excited about?" Jacob asked grinning.

"Oh yeah... Did you tell dad about Jacob?" Ruby asked Yang.

"I've told him he's a good friend... and that's all he needs to know from either of us" She said back and flicked her nose. Ruby pout again and covered her nose from her.

"So Pyrrha! What's Mistral like?" Nora asked. "Is it as beautiful as people say it is?"

"Well the whole city is built on the mountains... very nice view of the land" Pyrrha said. "Speaking of which, since it's up in the mountains, Grimm hardly show up. They're all just backed in the forests"

"Which is where we'll be going for our mission. Right?" Evie asked. "Kill some Grimm JNPR style?"

"Nothing we can't handle" Jaune said smiling.

The dinner in the mess hall went on with the two teams laughing and just all and all enjoying everyones company before they separate again. At some point, Jacob left to go to the bathroom. As he walked down the hall, he heard Yang calling for him as she caught up with him. "Hey Yang" He said.

"Jacob... hey" She said and sighed. "Look, I know i put you on the spot back when you showed me that map or whatever... And I-"

"Stop Yang" He said. "I know what you'll say... and I apologize for not telling you anything. If i had known you were going to Mountain Glenn sooner, maybe I would've said something... Then again, I got that feeling you would've gone anyway" He said and smiled.

She eh and shrugged. "You're not wrong... but I was gonna say thanks for coming out and being honest with me... And..."

"Aaaaand...?"

She sigh. "I just thought... maybe we don't have to be friends with benefits anymore. We can be so much more together" She said.

"Oh... Like together together?" He asked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying no because I don't like you... but for the sake of both of us, we shouldn't. Right now I have a target painted on my back after what happened to Roman. And even more with that map" He said.

"Who? A couple thugs who can't even get into the school to begin with?" She asked and crossed her arms. "You really don't think I can't handle people who like Torchwick?"

"Trust me Yang. There's more than a couple thugs who liked the man... they're the kind of people you'd least expect is a killer"

"What like me?" She asked. "Is that what you're worried about? If i'm gonna kill you in your sleep? I mean shit, we already sleep in the same bed. What else could you be worri-"

"Look I'm not worried you're gonna kill me! I just need to deal with this alone. I can't be exactly in a relationship right now while I'm a wanted man, alright?" He asked and put her hands on her shoulders. "Believe me Yang. These aren't people you need to get involved with. I-I don't even know who these people are yet but they are coming for me, and Evie. And when they do come... they won't stop for whoever is in their way. No matter what... you understand?"

Yang didn't say anything, or give any head motions. She just pushed his arms off of her. "You're not the only one Torchwick hated. We were there to fight him and the White Fang too... They know what we look like just as much as you" She said. She just sighed and back away. "Well whoever or whatever your so worried about Jacob... Just promise me the rest of us are safe"

Jacob nodded. "Your safe Yang... You have my word" He said. "The White Fang and anyone else involved with Roman doesn't hate you as much as me and Evie right now"

"You better be right... I'm still serious about what I said before. If the people i care about get into trouble because of this, I'm holding you responsible" She said then walked away. Jacob just leaned on the wall sighing.

"Just great... How more fucked can things get this weekend?" He mumbled to himself.

Oh boy. He had no idea just how fucked things can really get for him.

* * *

 _ **Beacon landing pads - 9:55PM**_

Evie and JNPR left for Mistral 12 hours ago now. So far so good with Jacob and Evie separated. Right now him and RWBY were waiting for Tai Yang, Yang and Rubys daughter. They could see the airship ferry flying towards them in the distance, and Ruby just couldn't help but get all giddy with excitement.

"Oh man oh man oh man! I just can't wait for dad to get here!" Ruby said.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Calm down already" She said.

"I CAN'T!" She said and ran around at her super fast speed.

"So now that the others are gone... Why exactly couldn't your parents come? Just wondering" Jacob said to Blake and Weiss, while Yang was busy trying to catch Ruby.

"Welp, its a long story but back when Adam took over, I left Minagerie almost a year ago to help him out... Haven't seen them since then and I don't plan on seeing them just yet" Blake said.

"My father runs the largest Dust company in Remnant. And with the White Fang not stealing shipments anymore, he's busy with gaining more Dust" Weiss said.

"Ah... well, that's a bummer" He said.

The airship finally got to the pad, and landed. The doors opened up and multiple adults walked down the ramp, onto the ground, and all walking towards their kids.

"Hm... So which one is-"

"DAAAAD!" They heard Ruby shouting. She sprinted past everyone and hugged a blonde haired guy, with a blonde patchy beard.

Tai Yang oof from the tight hug but smiled and hugged her back. "Hey there squirt" He said.

"Oh my god! You're back! I missed you so much and I've been drinking my milk like you told me and-"

"Alright Ruby. Breathe" Yang said and pulled Ruby off of him. She then hugged him. "Hey there dad"

He hugged her back. "Hey firecracker" He said. He looked behind her, seeing Blake Weiss and Jacob. "And these must be your teammates you told me about"

"Dad, this is Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Jacob Frye" Yang said.

"Ahhh... Good to meet you all. I'm Tai Yang... I hope my girls aren't too much to handle" Tai Yang said and smiled.

"Oh nothing we can't handle, sir" Jacob said.

Tai Yang shook the girls hands then got to Jacob, giving him a more firmer handshake. "Hm... Jacob was it? Your not causing problems with the other girls... more importantly my girls. Are you boy?"

"Me causing problems? Please, the girls don't have to worry about me causing problems for them" Jacob said.

"Is that so..." He said and smirked. "That's good to know"

"Dad! We have so many stories to tell you!" Ruby said and hugged his arm.

He laughed. "Alright alright. Lets head inside" He said and messed her hair.

They all walked back down the path to Beacon. Jacob stayed behind sighing. _'I have to focus on this spy... Ugh! But I can't do it alone'_ He thought. _'Evie's gone. And I won't let any of the girls get involved, especially now... but shit. I'll get shit for bringing him involved. But at this point I don't care. I trust him enough for him to tag along'_

* * *

 _ **Beacon Library - 12:32PM**_

After Jacob and the team ate lunch while telling Tai Yang stories of their adventures here at Beacon, Jacob took the time to leave. He found David at one of the tables writing in his notebook in the back. He walked over and sat in the chair across from him. As he did this, David closed his notebook and looked up. "What's up Jacob?" David asked.

Jacob took a deep breath then sighed. "I have a spot open... if you still want to help me catch this spy I mentioned" Jacob said.


	2. Are they really long gone

**_[Earlier] (With Evie) Mistral Bullhead - 5:30AM_**

Evie was satisfied that Mistral provided then with one of their own kinds of bullheads. It's a bit more special where it doesn't shake as much in the air as the Vale bullheads do. She was currently busy continuing to write in her book while the others were sleeping in their seats.

 **Even will all this stuff going on in Remnant, the weirdest thing of all so far would have to be Juno. Juno hasn't contacted either of us in weeks.**

 **No dream conversations.**

 **No messages.**

 **No letters.**

 **Nothing.**

 **Ever since after the warehouse meeting, me and Jacob have been waiting for something from her, but nothing has come up... We would need her advice on this whole spy thing more than ever, but nothing. Something weird is definitely going on now adays... And it's even worse with even Juno not even able to help us. But so long as I keep my chin up and focus on the mission, things will be fine. And hey, I shouldn't worry so much about Jacob. He's not the same arrogant, annoying, reckle-**

 **I just realized what I was writing and realized how stupid that sounds. Of course Jacob is the same arrogant, annoying, reckless idiot from London. He's just toned it down a tad bit while we're here.**

She finished up and put her book away in her back, right in time too because when she looked out the side of the bullhead, she saw they were in the kingdom of Mistral now. High up in the mountain city where Grimm hardly bother them. The only kinds they have to worry about is flying Grimm; which they have the defenses to keep them safe. That's when Evie remembered the stories of Mistral, the most cultured kingdom out of the 4. So long as they stay further up the mountain instead of at the bottom, where there's always something bad going on with gangs and such.

She shook Pyrrha slightly to wake her. "We're here Pyrrha" She said.

She opened her eyes and yawn. "Already?" She asked.

"Yup" She said back. "The place looks nice"

"You'll like the city" She said and smiled.

* * *

 _ **Haven landing pads - 6:00AM**_

The 5 students got out the bullhead, and looked around Haven academy. The school was at the top of one of the mountains, which goes with the style.

"So this is Haven Academy... Looks weird" Nora said.

"It's in the style of an older kind of mountain school Nora" Ren said. Nora oh and laugh.

"That's dumb! They should have a biiiiiig castle like in Beacon" She said.

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Come on Nora. Don't be rude" He said.

They all walked down the school, heading their way to the headmasters office. As they walked through the school, Evie was looking around, taking everything in. She then nudged Pyrrha. "How come you didn't go to this school if this is your hometown?" She asked.

Pyrrha sighed. "I wanted to focus on Huntress training. And applying for a different school than this one will make less people treat me differently... and I was right" She said nudging back to Evie.

"Hm... I can respect that" She said and smiled. "Good thing everyone's still asleep here. There'd be a mob of people and we'd never even get to the headmaster"

"So who's this headmaster we're meeting?" Nora asked.

"His names Professor Lionheart. A great man" Pyrrha said. "It broke his heart when he found out I wasn't going to Haven... But he put in a good recommendation for me at Beacon"

"Did you of all people need one?" Jaune asked.

"Well... no... but it made him happy to do it anyway" She said.

"I'm sure he'll be excited to see you again" Ren said. The 5 made it inside Lionhearts office building, which was a big spacious room followed by his actual office up the stairs. When they got to the door, Jaune knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They heard a guy yell. They went inside and saw a man with a hairy grey beard. "Ah! The Beacon kids" Lionheart said, smiling as he got up. "And would you look at that... Pyrrha Nikos" He said.

Pyrrha wave. "Hi professor" She said.

"Welcome all of you to Haven Academy!" He said with a big smile, while shaking all the kids hands.

"Professor. Thanks for having us" Jaune said.

"It's my pleasure. The other schools allow missions in other kingdoms to be more familiar with other lands than their own...Now then, as much as I wish you could stay, your mission starts in a few hours, at the bottom of the mountains, where the city guard outposts are" He told them. "Though in the meantime, you all look tired. do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah. My parents said our team can stay at their home" Pyrrha said.

"Great. off you go now... and it's good to see you again Ms. Nikos" He said smiling. Pyrrha smiled too, waving as they all left. Lionheart sighed and sat back down, when he got a phone call. He answered it. "Hello. Professor Lionhearts office"

 **"I wanna head back to bed, so I'll make this quick"** A deep scrambled voice said on the other end, so nobody knows who it is.

Lionheart frowned when the voice talked. "I-I already did my part. I let cinder and her friends into Haven Academy just like you guys wanted me to" He said.

 **"Did you think we were done using you? You are Salems bitch until the end of time. But for now I've been tasked with dealing with the Frye twins and stealing back the map they took... Which means your MY bitch"** The voice said.

"Dammit... What do you want with me now?!" He asked.

 **"Evie Frye probably landed in Mistral by now. Find a way to get her killed while she's there"**

"B...B-But how will I-"

 **"Get creative! There are many ways to kill someone. Find a way that doesn't get you in trouble. I do it all the time and do you see me complaining? No... Now get it done please. I have my own business to deal with in Beacon... Jacob knows about the spy. But doesn't suspect it's me just yet... Look man sorry I'm a little cranky but it's 6 in the morning on a Saturday. I got no parents seeing me this weekend so I'd like to sleep in. Just get it done. Alright? Hey, maybe after this, Salem might start to like you. So think more about that"**

"W-Wait but-" Lionheard stopped talking when the voice hung up. He groaned frustrated before hitting the table. He held his head. "What am I gonna do..."

* * *

 ** _Mistral wealthy district - 6:15AM_**

The 5 students made their way through Mistral, into its second most important place in these mountains. The wealthy district. Where all the rich celebrities live. This of course was where the 4 time Mistral fighting tournament champion would live, not that anyone was complaining. In fact, the others were excited to be going to Pyrrhas house; While Pyrrha was excited to be home.

Nora wow as she looked around the fancy buildings. "And no fans bother you here?" Nora asked.

"Nope. It's a gated community. Means it's guarded" Pyrrha explained.

"Oooooooohhhh... That sounds cool" She said. "Why do you need guards though? You have us to keep people away from you!"

Pyrrha smiled to herself at that. She always enjoyed hearing how her teammates treat her so normal, like a regular girl who isn't known as 'The Invincible Girl'.

"What are your parents like Pyrrha?" Evie asked.

"Well... They're like any other family I guess" She said. She eventually looked up. "Oh! Here we are" She said, pointed to one of the buildings

The 4 all looked at the building she pointed at. They all oh seeing how... normal of a house it was. Not that it was bad, but personally they were expecting-

"This is your house?! We were expecting a giant mansion!" Nora said. Ren, Jaune, and Evie all blinked a few times before slowly turning to the big mouthed girl. She then eep. "Did I say that out loud..." She asked.

Pyrrha laughed slightly and rolled her eyes. "Yeah... It's nothing special. But my dad didn't like spending so much of our money on ransom stuff" She said.

Nora ooooh. "Sorry..." She said.

Pyrrha pat her back. "It's alright. Now I think we're all tired... Let's head inside"

"That sounds great right now" Jaune said.

Pyrrha went up to knock on the door. A minute went by before lights went on, and a dark red haired woman with pajamas on opened the door. The woman smiled big. "Sweetie. Your home" She said.

"Hi mom" She said and hugged her.

Nora slowly leaned backwards. "She looks like a Pyrrha with wrinkles!" Nora whispered.

"Nora where are your headphones?" Jaune asked her. She pout and put her big noise muffling headset on... even though they weren't plugged into anything.

"Are these your teammates?" The mother asked, looking at the others. "Let me see if I can remember... Ren. Nora. Evie. And your leader Jaune..." She said and smiled. "You look like a good leader for the team. I hope Pyrrha is learning well from you" She said.

Jaune smiled. "Thank you Ms. Nikos... Your daughter is a great partner anyone could have. I don't think there's anything I could teach her she doesn't already know though"

"Please. Call me Myrrine... And there's always something new to learn" Myrrine said. "Come on in. You all must be exhausted. Come on in and rest. Pyrrha called ahead and we got beds set up in our guest room. Though I hope you all don't mind sharing a room"

Jaune just smiled. "Nothing we can't handle" He said.

They were all let in, and lead to one of the rooms. The 4 all smiled and got into the beds waiting for them. Meanwhile Pyrrha was talking to Myrrine. "It's good to be home again mom" She said.

"It's good to have you home again... You get some rest. And we'll talk later before your hunting mission" Myrrine said.

They both hugged one last time, before walking different ways to their rooms. Both of them very sleepy.

* * *

 _ **2 hours later...**_

With JNPR(E) now better rested, and having to show up to their mission briefing in an hour, what is there to do before that?

Well with 5 people, that's more than enough time to make breakfast for them and Pyrrhas parents.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here" Pyrrha said to her parents as she and the others got breakfast set up at the table.

"Oh please sweetie. It was our pleasure" Myrrine said then ate.

"So, this is your team" Pyrrhas father, Nikolaos, said as he looked at the others. "Pyrrha told me about you all and your skills. Though I was confused when she said your a 5 person team" He said.

"I can explain that" Evie said. "Me and my brother were 2 extra students in Beacon who didn't make a full team. Professor Ozpin set me and him up into 2 different teams as an extra member for certain occasions" She said.

"Yeah, but Evie is just as much of a member of JNPR as the rest of us" Jaune said and smiled at her.

Nikolaos hummed and looked at Jaune next. He remembered the thing Myrrine said to him and promised not to mention. About how Pyrrha called her, telling her all about how the night of the school dance went. "And you boy... the team leader" He said. "You treating your team well?" He asked. Hes mainly talking about Pyrrha, and all the girls for that matter, but he didn't want to single any teammate out... Ren...

"Of course Mr. Nikos. I treat them all as if they were my brothers and sisters" Jaune said and smiled.

"Hm... Funny. I heard something different about a week ago" He said.

Jaune was about to ask what he meant, but Pyrrha almost immediately ran over and put a hand over his mouth. "WELL! Would you look at the time! We should be leaving for the bottom of the mountains!" She said. "Mom. Dad. Thank you again for letting us stay here, and I promise we'll be able to talk some more once this mission is over. Good day!" She said as she pretty much forced Jaune, and the rest of the team out the door.

Myrrine just laughed and waved them off. She looked back at Nikolaos. "I told you not to bring that up in front of her team" She said.

"Oopsy" He said and shrugged. "When they get back. I'm gonna have a nice long chat with that boy... along with that Evie girl"

* * *

 _ **Mistral Mountain stairs - 8:45AM**_

"Remind me again... What was this mission again?" Nora asked the team as they walked down the stairs built into the mountain for people to get down Mistral on foot.

"Grimm activity has increased in these mountains. Nothing the Kingdom guards need to worry about but they want people to go outside the cities boundaries and deal with them head on" Evie said. "I already like the sound of it all. Exploring new lands and fighting Grimm, wherever they be... Really get's your adrenaline pushing. Then after that, who knows what you can accomplish"

"Easy there Evie. We all want the Grimm to be gone... but going out there just killing every Grimm in the world won't help" Ren said.

She sighed. "Yeah... You're not wrong" She said. She's had thoughts of taking all the Templars head on when her father died, and she of course tried once... but she knows not to try that again. But enough about Templar crap, because they're here at the outpost at the bottom of the mountain. It was a big enough building with a small but effective fortified wall around said building.

They went inside and meet up with one of the Mistral guards inside. "Are you the Beacon students who answered our message?" The guy asked.

"We sure are!" Jaune said enthusiastic.

"Ah good... and not a moment too soon. I'm Sgt. Folley" He said and went into his desk. he walked back to the team with a map with multiple markings. "These are all the spots our scouts noticed Grimm packs... Nothing that shouldn't be a challenge, but I can't risk the men to go out and deal with all those Grimm head on... That's where you come in"

"You can count on Team JNPR!" Nora said with her fist in the air.

They all went outside of the building, and went through a door in the wall, out to the open forest of Mistral. The uninhibited lands where there's nothing but Grimm... Go team.

* * *

 ** _(With Jacob) Downtown Vale / Swarm hideout - 2:35PM_**

After asking for Davids help earlier, and David of course accepting his offer, David had the idea to head down to the Swarm for info. Jacob, being skeptical, still worked with it.

"Why of all places would we go to the Swarm?" Jacob asked as he and David get off the elevator into the catacombs.

"If there's any way you're gonna find info on this spy, it's here" David said.

"Yeah... but this spy knew about my involvement with the meeting here too. What if they are here too?" He asked.

"Word got out quickly around the gang that Simon hired a kid from Beacon to deal with Aiden..." David said back. "Trust me, I've been with these guys long enough to know that when you tell one guy a secret, 10 guys know it too within an hour"

"Either way... This would be the last place I would ask for help. Especially while they're fighting another gang"

"the Red Gorillas aren't gonna do shit. Unless if another Grimm attack goes down in the city, they won't have the balls to take anymore territory. And if they are, we got you to show them who's boss" He said and pat Jacobs shoulder.

Jacob just frown and moved his arm. "I already told you. I have my own stuff to deal with to get involved in gang warfare. And I don't need a bigger target on my back if everyone knows I'm involved in a gang" He said.

"Oh please. The last thing Simon would want is if word got out to the more... important people in society, that the Swarm lets teenage Huntsmen in training become members of their violent gang. After that, it makes the Academies look bad. Then after that, it makes every Huntsmen and Huntress look bad" He said.

"Right on the ball as always kid!" The two turned around and saw Simon walking up to them. "I heard about you guys on the news and never got the chance to congratulate you two for the breach... and you" He looked at Jacob. "Is what I hear true? You actually killed Roman?" He asked.

"Guess there really are no secrets in the Swarm" Jacob said.

"Well... We heard about that little girl who works with him. She had a bit of an outburst when she got arrested" He said.

"Oh yeah... good point" Jacob mumbled.

"You know, it's not too late to become an official member of this gang... I'm sure there's a big target painted on your back after murdering The Roman Torchwick. And nobody will dare touch you when your with us" Simon said.

Jacob smirked and nodded. "As good as that sounds Simon... The people who are after me doesn't care about honor among gangs"

"If you say so. Your loss" Simon said. "So what do you want from me? To deal with this hitman that's after you?" He asked. "Not to be a dick, but this seems like a simple task for you"

"Yes... But I wouldn't come here if it wasn't serious"

"Is that so?" He said. "David, I think Vacuo left a message for you. Why don't you check that out while me and Jacob talk in private" He said. David nodded and left, while Jacob walked with Simon to his office. When they went inside, Simon locked the door behind them. "If this is a serious hunter, it won't be easy to track them down... Tell me what you know first" He said.

"This hunter is really more of a spy... And this spy is a Shade Academy student" He said.

"An academy student... You are aware we have no influence in huntsmen schools right?"

"I'm aware. But there has to be some clue I can get here in Vale" Jacob said. "This spy has been warning Roman of my attacks for over a month"

"Sounds to me like this spy sucks at there job" Simon said. Which he isn't wrong considering nothing changed whenever Roman was warned.

"Right... well... Anyway, after Roman was killed, I found out about this spy. And this person, whoever they are, are now coming after me directly, and something I stole from Roman. I need to be ready and find out who it is... And you know me Simon. I wouldn't do this without paying you back"

"You are a man to your word that's for sure" Simon said and hum as he thought it over. "Tell you what. I don't know much about things that go on in Vacuo, but I can make a few calls there if you do something for me in the mean time... hell, this might even benefit you as well"

"Really. Well I gotta hear this" Jacob said and grabbed a chair, turning it around and sitting on it backwards.

"As you know the Red Gorillas took over the entire Industrial district during the breach. This pisses me off because this pisses Negan off as well" He said. "Normally I wouldn't care just how long they're in control of one part of the city when we control the rest. But some of my men heard rumors that these guys are making deals with the White Fang"

"White Fang? Shit... You were right. This will benefit me" Jacob said. "Roman and the White Fang were working together. Smuggling in all sorts of stuff into this city. With him dead, they gotta find new ways to get into the city"

"Then I'm sure this next part shouldn't surprise you... We also got rumors that the Red Gorillas are smuggling in weapons" Simon added.

"Weapons? What kind exactly should I looking out for?"

"The kind that can overthrow a fucking rival gang. Those kind... and alot of it"

"So what? You want me to find out if this is true or not?" Jacob asked.

"That's right. And if it is, destroy them before it's too late. Do this, and I can assure you you'll have something on this so called spy once it's over"

Jacob got up. "Know where I should start?"

"Beats me. That's why they're rumors. Off you go now" Simon said, shooing him away. Jacob rolled his eyes and got up then walked out his office. He made his way to the phone room and saw David just finishing up.

"What did your boss want?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, just saying hi and sending me loves and kisses... And also he wants me to break some dudes leg who skipped town on his debt. No biggie" David said smirking. "Simon tell you anything about this spy?"

"Not yet... but right now he wants me to head to Red Gorilla territory to find out if they're smuggling weapons. And also if they got a partnership with White Fang"

"Sheesh. No rest for the fucking wicked I'll say" He said back. They both got into another lift out of the catacombs. "Jacob... This whole thing about Gods Relic... Is it all true? Like actually true? That the White Fang are literally willing to take orders from a human to get there hands on this thing?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so David" Jacob said sighing. "This isn't the first I've done stuff like this. I thought I was done with collecting rare artifacts and killing bad guys for a good while... But lets just say fate has a funny way of proving you wrong"

"So you think the White Fang are the ones after you? If they're working with a Faunus gang to get inside the city, that can't be good"

"It's not... Then again I don't know for sure if it really is them... But one things for sure. If the White Fang are back inside Vale, they're after me no doubt" He said. "I'm not worried of course. White Fang don't scare me one bit. It's this Shade spy I still need to find who's gonna be a problem"

"This is more than a treasure hunt... It's some kind of a quest for world power" David said when the lift stopped. This lift brought them to another part of the city, not like the one at the bar. "Damn... I thought being in a gang was hard work... So what else are these guys actually after? I'll bet it's more than just you. What do they actually want from you?"

"What these guys are after is something they'll never get there hands on... I'll tell you about it another time David. But right now I need to go deal with these weapons"

"Alright. Good luck" David said. The two left to go to their different missions. Jacob likes David alot, trusts his life with him... Even though Davids very curios and wants to help Jacob out as best he can with this whole thing, Jacob can't let him get involved too much. Hell, maybe he can help alot with finding this Shade spy, or maybe he's been the spy all along... either way, Jacob won't allow him to know more than he needs to. For Davids sake more than his own.

* * *

 _ **Industrial district - 3:00PM**_

Jacob ziplined over building after building until she made it to a warehouse in town. One that's supposed to be "abandoned" but Jacob knows better than that. And sure enough when he used his Eagle Vision once he grabbed onto the wall of the warehouse, he saw targets in red through the walls. "Red gorillas..." He said. He looked around some more and saw enemies moving crates around. "Hm... And what do we have here?" He mumbled. He looked around one more time and saw an open window at the top of the building. Jacob climbed his way to the top of the warehouse and was about to jump through the open window, when he quickly went back on the wall as a gang member walked in front of the window.

Another gang member walked over next to him to look out the window. "Idiots. All of them... Why did we ever work with Roman when we could've just gone with this smuggling idea?" He asked.

"I know what you mean. This was a much better idea than the White Fang having to work for that jackoff" The other Faunus said. "The cops lose it the second they hear about White Fang... But disguising ourselves as a gang was so much more easy"

Jacob raised a brow all confused as he listened. 'The Red Gorillas... They're just White Fang in disguise?' He thought. He climbed his way to where he was over the window. He dropped down to have his feet on the bottom of the stilts. The two Faunus gasp and had no time to react before Jacob grabbed both of them by their shirts and managed to pull them out of the window. To pull them both fully out of the building, it caused Jacob to tip backwards without holding onto anything. So he fell off the building with the other two. Jacob quickly shot his grapple out at the top of the building latched onto the wall once again while the faunus shouted before slamming on the ground super hard, dying on impact. Jacob very quickly reeled his way up the building and went through the window. "Simon had it all wrong... this gang never made some sort of a deal with the White Fang. This gang IS the White Fang" He said to himself. "Which means... Shit. They really are smuggling in weapons"

Jacob moved away from the window and made his way down the hall. He went inside one of the rooms he saw a crate being moved into, and sure enough, when Jacob pried the crate open there were weapons inside. "Assault rifles. SMGs. swords... Explosives! These guys are planning something big and I need to put an end to it"

"Hey! Hands up!" Jacob frowned as a Faunus was right behind him with a gun to his head. "Jacob Frye... you killed alot of my brothers and sisters you piece of shit"

Jacob slowly put his hands up as fists. "I like to think I haven't killed enough" He said.

"Open those fucking hands!" The guy yelled.

"You're in charge" Jacob said. He opened his hands and one of them had a Voltaic bomb in it. The bomb hit the ground and exploded, making the Faunus shake and drop his gun. Jacob quickly turned, grabbed the gun, and shot the Faunus multiple times until he fell down dead. Jacob quickly ran out the room as other gang members ran into the hallway. Jacob opened another door that brought him to where the stairs were. He made his way to the basement of the warehouse as fast as possible, finding even more crates than before.

"This will be my one chance" He said. He started opening all the crates and taking the explosive charges that were inside. He placed them all around the basements structure; So if he does this just right, he can make the whole building collapse on itself, and any weaponry that makes it through that, the police will be here in time to take it all. Once he dialed the charges to go off at exactly 3 minutes, that was his cue to get out of the warehouse. And just in time too, because when Jacob got to a good distance to see the explosions, he saw Red Gorilla cars driving up to the warehouse. "Hm... Guess they called for backup. No complaining here" Jacob mumbled to himself as he took his scroll out to check the time. "Because those bombs should go off in..."

3...

2...

1...

It started with a very very loud boom that shook the entire area. And boy those bombs definitely didn't disappoint. Jacob had to look away once the whole building exploded shortly after that, taking out all the windows and even blowing up the cars that were parked out front.

"Good god... That had quite the kick" Jacob said smirking. That's when he got a call and answered it.

 _"Jacob you crazy fuck! Was that giant explosion you?!"_ Simon asked.

"Hey there Simon... It sure was. You heard it all the way from where you were?" Jacob asked.

 _"I'm pretty sure the entire city felt that explosion. What did you do?"_ He asked.

"Nothing that wasn't unnecessary... The important thing is is that those weapons were real. And they're all destroyed"

 _"Well then I got you at a good time... I got news of a shipment of goods coming in by boat for the Red Gorillas. This time I'm very certain these have weapons in them"_ He told him. _"Think you're up for blowing up more stuff?"_

"Trust me Simon... I'm more than up for it with these assholes" Jacob said as he went to the other side of the building he was currently on, where he can see a cargo ship. And just to add insult to injury, it looks almost similar to the ships back in London, where he would have to blow up certain crates for Ned Wynert. That just made this job extra special.

Just as he was gonna go, he got another call on his scroll and answered it. _"Jacob! Dude! I don't know what the hell you just did in the last few minutes but shit's going crazy man! I just saw at least 6 cars packed full of Red Gorillas drive toward the docks. And who knows how many more are headed there... What the fuck did you do?!"_ David asked him on the other line.

"Thanks for the warning David... But I'm now a little short on time so I'll give you the short version. The Red Gorillas are White Fang in disguise. They're now smuggling weapons and solders into the city... That good?" Jacob asked.

 _"They... Wha?!"_ He asked.

Jacob groaned. "I'll talk to you later man!" He said and hung up. He was about to head off to the docks...

But of course he gets another call. This time from an unknown number. Jacob groaned annoyed now and answered. "What?!" He yelled.

 **"Hello Jacob Frye"** A deep voice said on the other line. **"Let's cut to the chase. I'm the spy that you're after, and you're the one hiding something very valuable that would be better for everyone if you handed it over to me... And believe me when I say MUCH better"**

Jacob narrowed his eyes as the voice talked. It was hard to tell if it was a guy or girl due to the scrambled low voice. "So you're the spy huh? What made you want to call me now? Would it be because I blew up your friends goodies?"

 **"Yes, well that's part of it"** The voice said. **"I know what your off to blow up next, and I've been nice to you up until now... If you go through with destroying that cargo, your sister is in for a world of pain... And eventually soon afterwards, you will join her"**

When the spy was done talking, it took Jacob a few seconds to take all that in before laughing. "You think I'm scared? You think me me Evie can't handle ourselves against a few threats?" He asked. "You do what you want spy. But in the end me and Evie will most certainly win... You wanna know why? Because we won't go down as easily as you want us to" Jacob then hung up his scroll. He then groaned as he saw the Red Gorillas already getting there and preparing for the ship to dock. "And here I was thinking it'll be quick" He said and sighed.

Without the advantage of getting to the ship first, he had to find new advantages... And what better way than to use his assassin senses?

* * *

 **His vision zoomed down to the docks, where the other gang members were just getting out the cars and running to the docks. "Alright! Once that ship docks in the harbor, everyone grab a crate and put it into the cars" One Faunus said. "And for gods sake! Do not drop any of them into the water!"**

 **"Why? Not that we're gonna do that... but what's so bad if it happens?" Another asked.**

 **"These guns are enhanced with Dust to give them an extra kick... problem is if they get wet they don't work anymore" He said back.**

* * *

Jacob blinked a few times, as he stopped focusing on his senses, and smirking at the joyful news he just heard. He ran over the buildings, away from the docks, and toward where the ship was sailing. His plan was to disable the motors in the back to stop the ship in the middle of the water. And when he got to a spot where he was behind the ship, he pulled out his pistol and aimed right at the back. He knew he had to make one good shot, so he charged this bullet with Aura. Then when he fired the gun, making a big blast as the bullet let loose. The Aura charged bullet successfully hit the motor in the back, making it explode.

"NOOOO!" One of the Faunus shouted back at the docks.

Jacob smiled and cheered to himself as the ship was stopped in place. Now he could get onto the ship and finish the job before the backup gets there. He backed up on the building then sprinted all the way to the ledge. He jumped off the ledge and dived into the water. Some of the gang members did notice Jacob diving into the water, but they couldn't see him in the water. So they all ran over to where Jacob dived, and just proceeded to spray bullets into the water all around, trying to kill Jacob.

Unfortunately for them, Jacob wasn't anywhere near where they were shooting, in fact, he was on the other side of the ship. He climbed up to the deck of the ship, and was meet to multiple guards on top of the ship. "It's him! Kill him!" One yelled.

Jacob very quickly ran over to the guard and shoved his shoulder into the guards chest. With enough force, he went over the railing and into the water. He then got out of the way of a guard behind him who tried to stab him with a knife. Jacob grabbed said guard and used him as a shield to take the bullets of another guard who shot at him, but shot the guard instead. Jacob took his pistol out and shot the guard a bunch of times until he backed up enough to go overboard.

Jacob tossed the dead body shield away as more guards with guns came to his position. They nearly got Jacob before he ran inside the ship, and locked the metal door behind him. That'll buy him some time... but how much time is a mystery. So that being said, Jacob wasted no time getting below deck and finding the crates of dust powered weapons. Even better about these weapons than the water thing is that his Voltaic bombs will set these things off. Only problem was when he went to reach for the pouch he keeps the bombs in, he realized a slight problem. Veeeeerrrry slight...

When he felt his pouch he felt his fingers went right through a large hole at the bottom. He widen his eyes and looked down at it. "Ah shit... One of those bullets must've scrapped my duster and went through the bomb pouch without me feeling it" He said. And even worse, the door to the storage room he was in kicked open and multiple guards ran out. "That's just even better..." Jacob mumble to himself as about 6 guys came inside, all in front of the only door out of this place.

One smirk. "Time to fuck you up Faunus killer" One said.

"Lets kill him!" Another shouted. They all pulled different ranged weapons out and aimed at Jacob.

Jacob however was looking around, trying to find a way out this mess. _'Dammit. Dammit! This isn't good... What do i do? What do I do?'_ He thought.


	3. Just when things couldn't get worse

**Hello people! I've returned from the dead**

 **real talk first, I do feel bad personally for putting all this work into this story so far and not even putting alot of time as I should be on what could be a good story if I focused on it. I can't promise anything but all I can hope for is that you can keep reading my chapters and being excited when followers get notifications that they get a new chapter. I have so many ideas for the future of this story and unfortunately, I dont think I'm gonna go further in depth in this story after season 3, meaning this story will end before I go into season 4. HOWEVER! If I feel like it, I'll make a new story where I continue further into this story with some other ideas I was having involving events of seasons 4 through 6. But again that's a big maybe.**

 **But anywho here's the next chapter that I finally got done! Enjoy**

 ** _Vale / Industrial district docks / Ship - 3:22PM_**

Of all the times Jacob's been in a tight situation where he's been backed in a corner, he's always known what to do when it comes to him vs. Templars or Blighters with knives of short firing guns. But this? 6 White Fang soldiers with fully automatic SMGs? He's fucked, and it's bad when he knows it. Jacob took the time he had to take a look at the limited options he had...

He could take his pistol out and shoot them all as fast as possible with Aura charged bullets. However he doesn't have that much Aura as it is to kill all 6 of them instantly. And in addition to that, there's no way he has enough Aura to withstand 6 weapons firing on him at once, so they'll definitely kill him if he's not quick.

He could try to take cover behind one of the crates and attack them. Problem with that is that if a single one of they're bullets were to hit an explosive inside of the crates, the crates will explode and surely annihilate Jacob.

He could throw a few Voltaic bombs at them. But same problem as last time, the blast radius could reach one of the crates and kablooee!

He could always try to run through them to get to the door... Try. And very well fail.

"Faunus! Get ready to fire on this prick!" One said.

All that Jacob could think was where the hell has Juno been? It's moments like these where he really needs assistance, but she's been silent for a while? Is she in trouble? Did she forget about him and Evie? Is she dead? She better not be dead for gods sake! That means the twins are stuck in Remnant. That is if Jacob makes it through this.

* * *

 _ **Outside of the ship, on a rooftop overlooking the dock**_

A person wearing a hood and cloth covering their mouth and nose just walked up to the ledge of a rooftop, along with two White Fang soldiers.

"Sink the ship" The guy said. "I still need him alive, and if he's gunned down then this all goes to shit"

The dog eared Faunus next to the guy raised a brow. "Are you serious? This is Jacob fuckin Frye! We can't let him get away" He said.

The snake scaled Faunus on the other side nodded in agreement. "He's right. I mean how would he survive getting blown up anyway?"

"Trust me. This guy can handle two rocket blasts" The guy said. "Just make it so"

The two hesitated for a few seconds before picking up two rocket launchers, and aiming for the ship Jacob was currently on.

* * *

 _ **Back on the ship**_

Jacob took a big gulp and backed up and hit the wall behind him as the Faunus were just seconds away from firing. Right when they were about to fire, thankfully something stopped them. Something big hit the ship, and it caused a big impact when it exploded, causing Jacob and the other Faunus to be knocked onto the ground. Once Jacob got back up first, he hears alarms on the ship ringing and then alot of water being taken into the ship. This, right here, was the miracle Jacob was waiting for. Because now was his chance to get out.

He ran to the door, going over the fallen faunus on the way. Before he left the ship, he made his way to the boiler. He tossed a voltaic bomb inside and as the boiler was blowing up, Jacob quickly jumped off the side of the ship. He landed in the water as the boat exploded. Jacob watched as it sank into the water. He swam over to the dock and gasp for air as he came back out. As he got into a sewer hole just as the cops showed up, all Jacob could think was how relieved he was for getting out of that jam.

"Well... That went better than expected" Jacob said.

* * *

 _ **Mistral Forest - 3:35PM**_

It was a very tiring day so far for Evie and the team. They've been walking through the forest, taking out Grimm nests left and right all around the city. Ren and Evie aren't gonna show how exhausted they were, but they were pretty beat themselves. Jaune however was showing it and not tring to hid it... Or he's trying to but doing a bad job. Nora was the one out of all of the members who was complaining about sleep, food, and both at the same time... if that makes sense. Pyrrha however was the only one act was keeping it cool.

"Maaaaaaan... how much longer is this mission! We kicked so much Grimm ass already!" Nora whined, slouching and pouting.

"Relax Nora. This will be our last nest" Pyrrha said. "After this we spend the rest of the weekend together until our bullhead returns"

"Yeah... good point" Ren said. "Hey Jaune? What the last Grimm we're up against?" He asked.

Jaune hum and pulled out the map they were given with the locations to attack. "Huh... We're headed to a cave near they never put down what kind of Grimm it is" He said.

"What?" Pyrrha asked and went to check it. "Yeah there's nothing that says what we're up against"

"Ah shit... We might be up against something we've never seen before" Evie said

"Oh that's just great" Jaune said putting the map away. That's when he Evie and Pyrrha noticed Nora. On the side and panicking.

"Oh no no no no no... It's that thing ren! I-I-It has to be-"

"Nora calm down!" Ren said and held her shoulders as she breath heavy and fast. "That Grimm hasn't been seen again since we were children!"

"NO IT'S IN THE CAVE! I CAN'T DO IT REN!" She shouted.

"Woah! Hey!" Jaune said as he and the 2 girls ran over to them. "What's going on? What's wrong you guys?" He asked.

"It's Ok Nora" Evie said. "We've faced Grimm dozens of times"

"Not like this one! This thing destroyed an entire village!" She said.

"Nora! Nora! Calm down" Pyrrha said. "We need to stay back and cool down. All of us"

"Yeah. Good call" Jaune said. The team went the other direction of where they were walking. What they didn't notice was one Grimm in particular, staring at them behind a tree with its blood red eyes.

* * *

 _ **5 minutes later**_

The team sat Nora down against a tree to give Ren the chance to use his semblance on her to calm her aura down. And it worked after one hand on the shoulder.

While Jaune and Pyrrha were comforting Nora, Evie took Ren to the side. "What the hell was that?" She asked.

Ren sighed. "It was our childhood... this giant Grimm came out of nowhere and attacked our entire village single handed" He said. "Me and Nora managed to survive but... Not everybody was lucky" He said.

"Wow... I'm sorry to hear that Ren" Evie said. She of all people know how devastating that can be for a kid... But they aren't kids anymore. "Ren. I can get that there's some bad memories with this certain type of Grimm. But please... If we're going to be up against this thing, whatever it may be, I need you to tell me what it is"

Ren looked down then nodded. "Yes of course... When me and Nora were kids, we lived in a village called Mulan. I was the son of two Huntsmen, and at the time Nora was a homeless girl who always stole bread... One night, my dad wakes me up and tells me we need to leave the village. And when I left the house I saw... God we didn't even know what the thing was. It was some Grimm that looked human... A terrifying human Grimm with really long arms, a skull head with horns... and it was attached to a super strong Grimm horse. My dad went to fight it off as best he could as he told me to run. That's when I meet up with Nora and managed to calm her down with my semblance. We've always took care of each other since then but dad... Well..." He pulled out a dagger. "It's all I have left of him"

Evie listened to his story with shock and awe. "That's awful Ren... This Grimm sounds like a real monster. I'm sorry your village was attacked by it" She said and put her hand on his shoulder. "I can see there's some real bad memories if you and Nora go up against it again... Me Jaune and Pyrrha will go check the cave. You and Nora can come if you wish but if you two wish to stay back, nobody would blame you" She said.

He sigh once again and nodded slightly then looked down in shame. "Thank you Evie... I... Don't want you to think any lessof the 2 of us but-"

"Don't say it. We understand and won't put you two in the fight if you aren't able to handle it"

"Thank you so much" He said and smiled.

* * *

Once that was all over, it was just Evie Jaune and Pyrrha walking back down the way they were walking. Ren had explained to the other two what happened in Mulan, and that they just can't go into that cave if it's really the same Grimm they're thinking of. Jaune and Pyrrha, as expected, had no objection and told the two they'll be back soon. The 3 walked in awkward silence for the time being.

"Jeez... That's such an awful moment for them" Pyrrha said. "You'd never see that dark side of them when you first meet Nora but... oh my god"

"I know what you mean. Can't imagine how that felt for them" Jaune said. "But they still have each other... Even now. They're still a duo and still fight together"

"Yeah... When me and Jacob lost our father, and I almost died, from that day on it was me and Jacob working side by side in... in this crazy world" Evie said sighing afterwards. "We all have each other though. And nobody is perfect... But one thing certain is that we're all in this together now as Huntsmen and Huntresses" Evie said just as they got to the cave that the map talked about. "And right now we're tasked to kill whatever is in this cave"

"Your right Evie... You're absolutely right" Jaune said and smiled. He walked ahead of the girls and turned around to face them both. "I... I can't thank either of you enough for all you've done for me. I used to go into fights, and first thought in my head was if I was going to get out alive or not... But now the first thing in my head is where to strike first"

The two smiled at what he said. "I think you've thanked us many times Jaune... and you became a great leader and fighter. I don't care what people think of you or how you got here with fake transcripts. You earned your spot here just like the rest of us" Pyrrha said.

"What she said. It may have taken a while for you to get to the same level as the rest of us, but you're here now" Evie said.

Jaune smiled along with them... Before they heard faint screeches come from echos in the cave. They all looked at the caves entrances as the sound of said screeches came from multiple voices it sounded like. "Uhhh... did Ren mention the Grimm from his village was one very powerful and terrifying beast... or like 20?" Jaune asked.

Evie sighed and took a quick second to check her supplies. She used up alot with all the other Grimm they faced throughout the day and was running low, but not TOO low. "Well good news is... whatever beast Ren and Nora were afraid of probably isnt inside that cave. Bad news is... its a different kind of unrecognized Grimm" She said.

"Should we get Ren and Nora then?" Pyrrha asked.

"No it's too late. We leave now and these things could scatter out of there cave , and we'll be out here picking them off all night" Jaune said. "We can do this guys. I know it" Evie and Pyrrha both nodded in agreement, and walked inside of the cave with their weapons out, and ready to attack whatever moves.

* * *

Back where Ren and Nora were, Ren was leaning on a tree as Nora sat on the ground she sigh. "I'm sorry Ren... I thought i was over it but... I guess not" She said.

"Nobodies mad at you Nora. Everybody understands what happened... including me" Ren said and sat next to her and wrap an arm around her. She hugged his waist. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah... I am" She said and smile. She then blink a few times and lay her head on his lap. "Actually I... I feel really relaxed..." She mumble.

"Huh? What do you... Nora you ok?" Ren asked.

"Yeah I... I... I'm tired..." She said, her eyes getting heavier about to pass out. Ren narrowed his eyes as he felt a weird feeling within his aura as if he was getting exhausted too. He pulled out his dagger and quickly grabbed an arm that was about to grab him by his ponytail. He saw it was some weird Grimm skeleton and wasted no time stabbing it in the head. When the thing was dead, Nora quickly got back up. "Wha?! What happened?!" She said. She oh and saw the Grimm.

Ren and Nora got down and looked at it. "What the hell kind of Grimm is that?" Nora asked

"I think I remember stories about this Grimm... Apathy I think?" Ren said. "A village leader captured two of these things to calm his people down. But that just brought more Apathies to their village while they were sleeping" Ren said. "They often travel in packs so I don't know why this ones alone..." He said.

"Well you think there's more coming this way?" Nora asked.

"Or... Are they in that cave the others are walking into?" Ren asked. Both of them widen there eyes and ran through the woods to get back to there team.

* * *

As Jaune, Evie, and Pyrrha were in the cave with the flashlights on their Scrolls on and attached to their clothes, they felt weird feeling. Not fear but... something else. They then came across 2 different tunnels. "Great. Fork in the road" Evie said.

Jaune sighed. "Alright... Looks like we have to split up. I'll take the left one alone" He said. "You and Pyrrha-"

"Uhh if I can interject" Evie said. "I'll volunteer to go alone. I can go invisible after all. Whatever's in this cave won't notice me"

"Huh... Good point" He said. "Alright then Evie, you take the right path. Pyrrha, lets go down the left path" He said to Pyrrha. She left with Jaune while Evie pulled her pistol out in one hand and held her Scroll in the other before walking inside. As they went deeper into the cave, they heard weird echoy noises throughout the cave. Something was definitely in the cave with them and Evie had a feeling she was gonna meet it in a bad way.

Evie went on her own in one of the tunnels, leading into a pretty bigger cave area. Thats when she noticed Jaune and Pyrrha coming out of a tunnel about 30 feet below her, so they weren't separated thankfully. The more she walked however, the weirder she felt. She hasn't felt like this... Exhausted before working as an Assassin. Not even during that weird Charles Dickens case where she passed out on a mattress. Something else was going on and by her knowledge of Grimm there isn't one that effects someone mentally. "Hey guys" She said to get Jaune and Pyrrhas attention. "This might be an unrecognized type of Grimm. Watch yourselves" She said. They both had there thumbs up and kept walking.

Evie walked some more and soon heard strange moans and groans coming from one of the tunnels up ahead. As she was about to take a right, her scroll began to vibrate. The scroll shook off her shirt and fell on the ground with the flashlight down. "Ah dammit... who's texting me of all times?" She mumbled as she went down to grab the scroll. Then she saw the text message on the screen.

"It's from Ren... 'Get out! NOW! The cave isn't safe'" She read. She scoff and stood back up. "No shit it's dangerous. What's he so sca... sca..." She was lost in thought and surprisingly extremely terrified. When she faced the camera in the tunnel she saw what looked like about over a dozen Apathies. And all of them were staring at her looking like dead human skulls with evil red glowing eyes.

As Jaune and Pyrrha searched around, they suddenly hears evie scream terrified. "What the hell was-" They yelped hearing gunshots now. "Evie!? EVIE!? Jaune shouted as he and Pyrrha ran back the way they came. They looked up the ledge where she was trying to find her. "What's going on up there Evie!?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Evie shouted at the Grimm creatures and continued to fire until the pistol ran out. she dropped it on the ground and pulled out a few throwing knives when suddenly she shouted, falling onto her knees, dropping the knives, and holding her head hearing ringing and feeling very weak.

"EVIE! We're down here! Jump and we'll catch you!" Pyrrha shouted.

Evie groan in pain as she slowly started to crawl away from the slow moving creatures. "I'm coming down... I'm coming!" She said. She lazily grabbed her gun but wasn't able to pick it up off the ground. So she just slid it on the ground with her as she crawled towards the ledge. When she finally made it 10 feet, which to her felt like hours, she got to the ledge. She slid the gun off first then as quickly as she could, she rolled off the ledge right before the Grimms hands could grab her.

Jaune and Pyrrha managed to catch her as she fell to them. And then Evie got her energy again to move so she stood up on her own. "Evie are you ok? What happened!?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. What did you see up there?" Pyrrha asked.

Just then they heard a sort of dying moaning and groaning all around them in the cave. They looked around and saw tons of those same creatures coming out from every tunnel around them. "Those things! That's what happened!" Evie said. "We need to get out of here!"

The 3 ran off back to the exit of the tunnels, but was too late when multiple creatures showed up in front of them. "Ah shit! Go back! Hurry!" Evie said. the 3 ran the other way, now going deeper into the cave.

"Wait why aren't we attacking these things? There all around us!" Pyrrha asked.

"I tried! I emptied a whole clip into one and it did nothing!" Evie said back. "We need to get out of this cave!"

All 3 of them shouted as a few creatures began to screech, hurting there ears and making them fall on the ground again. Evie breathed heavily as she was trying to get back on her feet but she felt weak once again. "Pyrrha... Jaune... You gotta get up!" She said, noticing Jaune was on the ground, not even able to move his body. And Pyrrha was also too weak to get up, but still moving around. "We can get through this... we can... we can..." She mumbled more and more before falling on her chest exhausted.

"Evie... Evie...?" Pyrrha asked as she turned her head to the side. Thats when she noticed more creatures surrounding them. She was both terrified but too exhausted to care at the same time. She was ready to close her eyes and ready to die... But then an explosion went off near them. And the scream of a very pissed of lady came echoed through the cave.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Nora shouted and shot a bunch of more grenades out, blowing up all around the creatures. Not killing them but sending them flying away from Evie and the others. When they were gone, They all gasped for air and quickly got back up. Ren jumped down and ran over to the group.

"Are you guys ok?!" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you guys" Jaune said and smiled. "Come on. Lets get out of here. We'll find a way to deal with these things when we're out of this god forsaken cave"

"Agreed!" All of them started making there way up the cave to the ledge that Nora was on, still shooting grenades everywhere. "Ren you texted me these things are dangerous... while your clearly not wrong, what do you know about these things?" Evie asked.

"There known as Apathies. Really bad type of Grimm" Ren said. "They let out some sort of power that drains you of your aura and weakens your muscles."

"That's not even the worst part. Those things are indestructible... our best chance to stop these things is to cause a cave in or something" Evie said.

"ON IT!" Nora said and began shooting more and more explosives out at the walls and such. There was alot of shaking in the cave and rubble started to fall from the ceiling of the cave. "Uh... Probably shoul've waited till we were out, huh..." Nora said and laugh nervously.

They all yelped as a big piece of rubble fell next to them and broke a piece of the ledge they were on. "Ok we really need to leave right now!" Evie said. All 5 of them ran down the cave as it was starting to collapse, now more eager to leave then ever. As they ran, another piece of rubble fell down and broke down the ledge. Evie shouted as she stepped down on the broken floor and she hit her gut on the corner then fell 30 feet down to the lower level Jaune and Pyrrha originally were. She oof as she slammed her side on the ground hard.

* * *

The other 4 had just ran out the cave just in time as the entrance collapsed. "Oh thank god... Is everyone ok?" Jaune asked and looked around. "wh... W-Wait... Evie?! EVIE?! EVIE!" Jaune shouted and ran back to the entrance trying to move rocks out of the way. "Nora you gotta blow a hole open!" He said.

"I can't! I used every grenade I had to bring the cave down!" Nora said.

"Oh my god... OH NO!" Pyrrha said. "We need to split up! Find another way in!" She said.

Everyone nodded and ran around the woods.

* * *

meanwhile Evie was still in the cave as the shaking stopped but the inside of the cave didn't collapse yet. To make things worse, Apathies started to come towards her like before. "Oh fuck... no no no no no... There has to be something. Something I can use..." She mumbled and look around. "Come on Juno... you've been silent for so long. I really need you!" SHe shouted. That's when she noticed one great thing that may have saved her life... one pink grenade that didnt go off when Nora shot it out. "Oh yes! I can do this. I can-" Evie shouted and dropped the pistol she was taking out. She fell on the ground holding her ears. "Dammit! Not again..." She said. she looked over at the pistol but the clip fell out, with all the bullets scattered throughout the ground. the Apathies were all surrounding Evie and getting closer and closer as she was lazily trying to load just one bullet into the pistol.

When she finally got the bullet in the chamber, she used ALL the energy she had to raise the gun into the air, aimed at the grenade, and pull the trigger. The bullet went past the apathies legs and hit the grenade perfectly. The grenade exploded, sending both Evie and alot of Apathies flying away. Evie quickly got on her feet as the shaking in the cave began again. That explosion caused the cave to give in and collapse on itself. Evie ran around the cave, trying to keep on her feet, and also trying to find a way out. "Dammit dammit dammit! Come on!" She shouted... That's when she got another miracle. She saw light shining out from a few holes in the wall. It was cracked and easy to burst open and escape from this hell hole.

* * *

Pyrrha was running around the side of the cave area, looking around and trying to find a way in. "Evie! Evie! Where after you!?" She shouted. She ran past the crack in the wall, and wouldn't have known about it if she didn't hear thumping. When she looked back, she saw Evies gauntlet punch through the rocks. Pyrrha gasped and ran over to where she was, and grabbed hold of her arm. "I got you Evie! I got you!" She said.

Evie used her other arm to punch some more of the wall out the way to weaken it. "Let go of my arm Pyrrha. I'm gonna run into the wall!" She said. She felt Pyrrha let go then she pulled her arm back. She backed up a bit then ran up to the wall, shoving her body into it and successfully broke out of the cave right on time. right when she got out, the entire cave collapsed, crushing every Apathy that was inside.

"Oh god... that was so close..." Evie said as she breathed heavy with her hands on her knees. "Well... we won"

Pyrrha sighed in relief and hugged her. "Im so glad your ok"

She hugged back smiling. Jaune Ren and Nora ran over to the 2. "Evie! Thank god you're ok!" Jaune said and hug her as well. "I'm so sorry we left you in that cave. We should've went back in and-"

"I'ts ok Jaune... Everything got so crazy. You can't blame yourself" Evie said and messed his hair. "I'm just happy we all got out of there safe" She said.

"What she said. If we knew what we were up against we'd have been well prepared against those things" Ren said. "Part of missions is being blindsided by something unexpected... All teams face it no matter how good they are" He said.

Jaune looked at everyone and smiled slightly. "At least everyone's ok... And our missions over. Great job everyone" He said.

"Come on. Let's get out of here" Evie said. All 5 of them walked through the woods together. All of them happy to get out of there and never return... Evie more than others mainly.

* * *

 _ **(With Jacob) Swarm hideout - 4:00PM**_

Simon opened the door to his office and he and Jacob walked in. "Well that's damnright unbelievable! Our rival gang is the White Fang?" He asked.

"They are. And they really are smuggling in weapons... or, WERE smuggling weapons I should say" Jacob said.

Simon sighed. "This is a really fucked situation" He said and sat on his chair. "Now we really can't let police get involved"

"What? Why not? Tip them off about White Fang activity and-"

"The second cops get involved about terrorists and gang violence, you don't think they're gonna just gonna focus on ONE gang? Nah... They're gonna be on both our asses" He said. "I don't need unwanted attention. And neither does Negan when he comes to visit beacon. So as far as anyone's concerned, or needs to be concerned, the Red Gorillas are still just another gang nobody wants to bother. no White Fang involvement... got it?"

Jacob thought about it, and knew he was right. Picture if the police weren't on Jacob and Evies side during the events in London. All they mayham Jacob caused wouldn't go unnoticed if things were different. "Alright fine. Nobody finds out" He said and nodded. "Well anyway... besides that whole mess, all the weapons are destroyed. It'll be a while before they get a new shipment in Vale"

"Nice work Jacob" Simon said and tossed a file on the table. "And as promised, I talked to some guys in Vacuo. Bad news is I didn't find anything about a spy helping the White Fang... Good news is I found a guy in town who might know more" He said.

Jacob opened the file, and saw a photo of a man. "Donny Williams... recently moved to Vacuo after quitting the White Fang... He has a brother who's recently deceased... Tukson Williams" Jacob said. "Wait... Tukson? The man who owned 'Tuksons Book Trade'? I did business with him a while back. And well... that didn't end well" He said. "So this Donny guy left the White Fang in Vacuo. And now he's moving here... You think he'll help me?"

"He's your best chance at finding out which student from Shade academy is a spy. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help you out... in fact, it won't be too hard to find him" Simon said.

Jacob took another look a in the file. "Works at Tuksons Book Trade... now renamed as Donny's Book Trade" He said. "Huh... took over his brothers store. That's nice" He put the file down. "I should get going right now. Is David here?" He asked.

"He should be done with his own errand soon. I'll let him know where to find you" He said.

"Thanks Simon... I'll be off now" Jacob said and left.

* * *

 _ **Donny's Book Trade - 4:13PM**_

Jacob walked into the book store, only seeing one guy over the counter and no other customers. He walked up to the counter and got a better look at the clerk. A man who looks like he could be related to Tukson. Only about a year or 2 younger, no mutton chops, and a mustache instead.

"Hello there! Welcome to Donny's Book Trade. How can I help you?" Donny asked.

"Um... Yeah. You can help me... Donny" Jacob said and leaned on the counter. "My name is Jacob Frye... I did business with your brother before his... well, unfortunate death. He gave me very valuable documents about some people you used to be with" He said.

Donny widen his eyes then narrow them. "Huh... that so. Come around back" He said. Jacob went around to the back room while Donny locked the front door and put the closed sign on. He went in the back room soon after Jacob.

Jacob looked at him. "First off, I'm really sorry about what happened to Tukson. I didn't want him to-"

"Relax... He was being tracked by agents long before he got in contact with you and your sister" He said. "And I heard you got that prick Roman Torchwick... He deserved everything he got"

"Thanks" He said. "Now I need your help. There's a spy from Shade Academy. And he's here, after me. I have something very precious that they can never get a hold of... And you may be able to help me with this"

"Me?" Donny asked. "Well... I never knew any recruits who go to Shade Academy. Any of the recruits from Hunting Academies are just dropouts. But there was one student I remembered at a meeting. He seemed odd"

"A he? Who?"

"I don't remember who exactly... But if i could look at the students online or something, I'll find who it was"

"Well the spy is one of the visiting students from Vacuo so that should narrow it down to any Faunus in Beacon" He said and wrote down a number on a note pad. "Look... here's my scroll number. When you find something, can you give me a call?"

"Of course. I'd love nothing more than to ruin these assholes" Donny said.

"Much appreciated. Thank you" Jacob said back. "Hm... While you're here, I'm also wondering if you've heard of a book called 'Third Crusade'... I'm not too sure if it's even a book or not though but it may be related to this whole thing" He said.

"Hm... Third Crusade..." He mumbled and started to think. "Well... It sure is a weird name. But I don't think we sell anything like that. I'll let you know though"

"Thank you Donny" He said. As Jacob left the bookstore, he saw David walk up. "Hey David"

"Jacob! Good to see you're not dead you crazy fuck" David said and slapped his back. "I can't believe you blew up a warehouse and a boat"

"Now to be fair, I didn't blow up that boat... someone else did that for me"

"Then there's another crazy fuck out there blowing shit up" David said. "Buuuuut it's good you're not dead"

"Thanks" Jacob said back as the two walked down the street. "Gee... long day huh? We should head back to Beacon"

"Yeah good idea. We might get back in time to see Arthur in the fighting ring" David said.

"That'll be fun to watch" He said and smiled.

* * *

 _ **Beacon - 4:45PM**_

As Jacob and David got back to Beacon, they saw many other students with their parents showing them around and talking and such. "Where's your parents?" David asked.

"Dead" Jacob said. "My family friend took care of me and Evie and... well he's a little too busy this weekend" He said and looked at David. "How about you?"

"You already know the story about my dead parents. But I did happen to run into my adopted mom in town. Just before I got to you in fact" David said as the two walked.

"Oh rude. Didn't even introduce me to her" Jacob said

"Oh well... So have you meet Yang's dad? A real hardass to boys who date his daughters" David said.

"I got to meet him before I left Beacon... He doesn't know about me and Yang yet so that works for me" Jacob said.

"Hm. Well good luck. The first time I meet him was back on Patch Island when I used to go to Signal. I got in a fight with a kid and he came to break it up... took years for him to stop hating me when me and Yang dated"

"Well I'm sure he'll take a likeness to me quicker" Jacob said.

"Oh I'm sure he will wise ass..." David said and rolled his eyes.

The two made their way into campus and went to a building where students can train and spar together in small arenas, like the ones they spar in class with.

"Arthur should be in the training arenas. We can pick him up then... I dunno. go back to our room or something" David said as the two were just outside.

"My team is busy hanging out with Ruby and Yangs dad, and Evie's with JNPR in Mistral for the rest of the weekend. So I guess I'm with you guys" Jacob said.

"Great... I think you'll have fun. Arthur's a fucking psycho when he gets high and I love it"

"Wonderful. I'd hate to see him after another one of his matches" Jacob said.

"What? You mean that shit with that mercury guy?" David asked. "Oh please. That guy was asking for it. And it's not like he freaks out like that all the time. Could you honestly say you wouldn't do the same?" He asked.

Just as he said that, a guy in flashy clothing was thrown out of one of the combat arenas, flew right by both Jacob and David, and slammed into the wall. They both recognized the guy as Flynt Coal, one of the students from Atlas.

"TAKE THAT BITCH! DON'T PLAY YOUR SHITTY MUSIC IN MY ARENA AGAIN!" They also heard Arthur shout.

Jacob looked over at David. "Could YOU honestly say you wouldn't do that?" He asked.

"Don't you start Jacob"

"I thought his music was good" He said back and smirk.

"Oh shut up. I'll go get Arthur" David said and walked away towards the arena.

While he was gone, Jacob walked over to Flynt and helped him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah... Thanks man. Kinda pissed that guy threw me out though" Flynt said.

"Oh don't mind Arthur... He's too proud to admit your good with your trumpet" He said.

He smiled. "Thanks... You're with that team RWBY right? You got the heiress..." He said.

"You mean Weiss?"

"Yeah. My dad had a Dust shop in Atlas... Until her piece of shit dad ran him out of business" He said and had more of a sterner look.

"Oh... OOoooooh..." Jacob said and scratched the back of his head. "Well... sorry to hear about that. But you should know that Weiss is not as evil as her father. She's very nice" He said.

"Yeah. I'll take your word for it man... But don't think I won't go easy on her if we verse each other in the tournament" Flynt said.

"I'd hate you if you did" Jacob said and pat his back.

"Yo! Lets go!" David said as he and Arthur were on there way to the door.

"On my way!" Jacob said. "Well see you around Flynt" Jacob said to him before leaving with the boys.

* * *

 ** _David and Arthurs dorm room - 4:45PM_**

One of the things Jacob never thought he'd try before was the plant called weed. He's tried opium before once in England and disliked it. He also heard of people in America grow a plant that, coincidentally, was also called weed. As far as he knows it works less intense than opium, but gives a relaxing high when smoked. And Arthur happens to have a shitload with him. Jacobs not worried of course because he knows what to expect.

"Man. This whole parent weekend thing sucks" Arthur said as he was loading a few grams of weed into a bong.

"Are your parents here?" Jacob asked as he sat on the ground in a circle with David and Arthur.

"Pfft! Nah... They're too busy to see their boy in school" He said.

"What he means is is that he has a prestigious family in Vacuo" David said.

"What he said. I come from a small part of Vacuo that's full of snobby rich people who are just so annoying" Arthur said as he finished up with the bong. he took out a lighter, lit it, and started burning the weed with his mouth at the top end of the bong.

"Huh... I was wondering why you had a name like Arthur" Jacob said.

After a few seconds, Arthur popped open a small lid then sucked in all the smoke in the bong. He put the bong to the side, kept the smoke in his lungs, and then blew the smoke out in the room. Then he smirked at Jacob. "Good one Jacob... But you're definitely not wrong. My parents had high hopes for me" He said and handed the bong to David next.

"What went wrong then?" Jacob asked.

"What do you think? I meet crazy fucks when I was in Huntsmen academies that 'tainted my mind' so to say. But I didn't mind" He said and shrugged. "I like my life alot more the way it is, that's for sure" He said.

While they were talking, David was already done with his hit of the bong. He blew out the smoke from his mouth and laughed. "I've had great times with him in Vacuo all semester long" He said.

Arthur chuckled. "Yeah... sure have" He said. "But anyway, this whole parent weekend thing sucks because most of all the girls are too busy with their parents"

"Oh no. Nobodies giving you attention. The horror" Jacob sarcastically said.

"I know! It's bullshit!" Arthur said.

Jacob reached over and took the bong and lighter from David. "You want to know what else is bullshit Arthur? You've been smoking weed for like... what? A few years now? And I'm gonna show you I can inhale more weed than you" He said.

"Oh-ho-ho! Is that so?" He asked. "Prove it"

"Alright then. It's all really self explanatory really... It requires you to treat your lungs as muscles by doing things such as swimming alot. And I just happen to have swimmers lungs... I swim alot in rivers that I lived near" Jacob said, which was actually true. He swims alot in his assassin training and in addition to that, he swam alot in the Thames River in London... Which is actually illegal but oh well.

"What?" David said as he and Arthur began to laugh.

"Oh man... You can spend your whole dam life in the water. There's no way you can inhale more weed in one go" Arthur said.

Jacob smirked and took the challenge. He lit the lighter and began burning all the weed that was in the bong which was about more than both Arthur and Davids hits from earlier. The two could see all the smoke that was caught inside the bong.

"Good god Jacob. Your gonna waste all that perfectly good weed and make Arthur cry" David said. When Jacob put the lighter down, he flipped David off before lifting the little hatch. Jacob took a big deep breath as he sucked up all the weed into his lungs. Both David and Arthur looked shocked as Jacob sucked up all the smoke and looked perfectly calm with the amount of weed he just took in. After a few seconds he blew the smoke out of his mouth easily without coughing. "Holy shit Jacob! I'm actually impressed" David said and clapped his hands,

Arthur scoffed. "Speak for yourself. Now I have to admit I was proven wrong" He said.

"Oh don't feel bad Arthur. I have that effect on most people" Jacob said and leaned back on the wall as he began to feel more relaxed and happy. The thing is, Jacob just consumed about 3 grams of weed, and fun fact it only takes 1 gram to get high. And that was only one hit from the bong which means... Jacob is in for one hell of a night.

* * *

 _ **One hour later...**_

And boy he sure was! It wasn't even dark out yet and Jacob, David, and Arthur were... in scientific terms, extremely high on so much weed. It didn't help how due to Jacobs talent of inhaling more weed than the other two, that the other two were taking extra hits to try to beat Jacob. Which inevitably resulted in the group getting very high , and that's not a bad scenario right now.

Jacob, with bloodshot red eyes, lazily was digging into Davids mini fridge for a couple water bottles. When he got what he was looking for, he wasted no time pouring them down his mouth. While he did that, he also looked over at David and Arthur arguing about something completely stupid.

"No! No! No Arthur! You can't eat a gravity Dust crystal" David said.

"You're not listening dude! Say I were to eat one. What do you think is gonna happen? I'll tell you what will happen! I can fly around on my own and do cool moves and shit" Arthur said.

"No. If you ate one of those things, you would die. The Dust would absorb into your stomach and most likely blow it up from the inside... A-And if it doesn't get to your stomach in time, it would definitely go to your head and give you a stroke"

"Oh don't be silly David. I wouldn't eat the whole crystal. I'd have it turned into actual dust before eating the Dust" He said.

"Ok then. What if you ate Fire dust? You think you'll have fire powers? NO! You would burn to death" David said back.

"That's not gravity Dust bud. That's a whole nother-"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom..." Jacob said, but they didn't hear him. Jacob managed to get on his feet and get out of the room. He tried really hard to walk normally as he walked down the hall, but at the same time just couldn't help but hug the wall to keep from falling down. One long trip to the bathroom later, he was walking back out of the bathroom, happy that nobody he knows has seen him all vulnerable at the moment.

"Jacob!" He heard Ruby shout behind him, causing Jacob to inwardly cuss at himself for jinxing himself.

He took a really deep breath then turned around, using all his power to try and stand normally without wobbling. He saw Ruby, Yang, and Tai Yang walk up to him. "Guys! Hey... Heeeeyyyyy..." He said and waved.

"We haven't seen you all day! We never got the chance to..." Ruby stopped talking and tilted her head at Jacob. "Are you ok? You don't look right?"

"What?! Oh... pfft! d-don't be silly Ruby. I'm perfectly fine..." Jacob said with a smile. He was able to fool Ruby and her innocent mind, but there was no way he was fooling Yang who narrowed her eyes at him. And he definitely wasn't fooling their father, who was giving him a stern glare. He already didn't like how close Jacob was to his daughter's all female team, and it didn't help how earlier while he was walking around with his daughters and the team, Ruby accidentally let out about Yang and Jacob in the same bed. And now him seeing Jacob high of his ass wasn't a good impression above all else going on.

"Yeah... perfectly fine" Yang mumbled as she moved Ruby past him. "Come on Rubes. Lets get back to the room!" She said as the two walked away.

"Oh ok... See you later Jacob!" Ruby said and waved as she left.

Jacob waved back smiling, then turned back around seeing Tai Yang glaring at him. "Uh... Mr. Xaio Long. Is something wrong?" He asked.

Tai Yang walked up to Jacob, grabbed him by his shirt, and slammed him on the wall. "You little son of a bitch! My daughter finds YOU attractive?" He asked.

Jacob was currently too high to fight back. "W-Well... Yeah..." He said and smiled.

"I already know what kind of person you are... A delinquent. A fuckup. You are gonna ruin Yangs life with your shit. And when that happens I'll be there to save her and keep you away from her. Don't fucking test me" He said.

Jacob grunted as he was punched in the gut and slid down the wall and then Tai Yang walked away. "Hmph... Rude..." Jacob mumbled.

* * *

 _ **[Mistral] Pyrrha's House - 5:34PM**_

Evie and Team JNPR had to take a long walk through the woods and all the way through the city. They completed their mission with flying colors, got rid of all the Grimm in the area, escaped the god awful cave system they nearly died in, and then reported all their work to the Mistral guard leader about the mission completed, when they were cleared of their first mission together, they then went back to Pyrrha's home.

Currently they were all sitting around the dining room table as they were getting the place ready and food ready for a big differ for their team, and for Pyrrha's parents as a thank you for letting them stay at their place for the weekend.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here Myrrine" Evie said.

"Oh it was our pleasure to meet Pyrrha's new friends" She said back. "Please, if you're ever in Mistral again do let us know"

"You can say that again!" Nora said with her mouth stuffed with turkey.

"Nora. Table manners" Ren said. Nora frowned and immediately started to chew with her mouth closed.

Jaune rolled his eyes. "We appreciate the offer Myrrine" He said and smiled. "Pyrrha is a really great teammate and partner"

Just as he said that, literally everyone in the room could feel the atmosphere in the room change drastically. Evie and the others looked over at Nikolaos glaring at Jaune. "Oh... That so boy? How good of a partner is she for you?" He asked.

Myrrine frowned and nudged him. "Nikolaos we talked about this! You promised you wouldn't bring this up" She said.

"Uh... Bring what up?" Jaune asked and got nervous thinking what it could be.

"I have a feeling I know what it is myself..." Evie said, also getting nervous.

"Oh you're next young lady! When I'm through yelling at your idiot leader for sleeping with my daughter, and same for you" Nikolaos said.

Nora widened her eyes, and spat out all the water that she was currently drinking onto Ren. "YOU HAD A THREESOME?! I have been trying to get Ren to sleep with me for years! Or even just to touch me one time! And your telling me you three have already did the dew?!" She shouted. After that little outburst, the entire table was silent and stared at Nora for a few awkward seconds. Even Ren, with his hair all wet from Nora spitting out her water on him. "...I mean... Uhhhhhhhhh... W-When's desert?" She asked and laughed nervously.

"Nora? Please shut the hell up. Ren? Can you and her leave the room so we can talk?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure thing" Ren said and got up. He picked Nora up and put her over his shoulder as he walked away.

When they both left, Pyrrha Jaune and Evie, who were all coincidentally sitting across from Myrrine and Nikolaos, were all staring at each other. All not sure how to start this off without making the situation worse. Evie was thinking to herself in her head what not to say. _"Ok guys. We can work this out together without any more conflict. Just for the love of god do not say anything stupi-"_

"There was no penetration stuff, if that makes it any better..." Jaune said with a red face and nervous laughter.

 _'DAMMIT JAUNE!'_ Evie and Pyrrha both thought.

Nikolous's glare got worse. "I overheard Myrrine and Pyrrhas phone call about the night at the dance. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand what happened"

Evie sighed. "Look I know it may sound bad but-"

"You got my daughter drunk and both had your way with her!" He said.

All of them started to get shocked at that. "Uh... wow this really is bad" Jaune said. "M-Mr. Nikos. We promise you that we weren't trying to take advantage of her"

"He's telling the truth dad. some asshole spiked the punch bowl at our ball" Pyrrha said.

"Do you know how hard it's been for Pyrrha to make friends? There's people who don't think their good enough for her, and people who just want to take advantage of her and dig into her fame... I wonder which one you two are" Nikolaos said.

"What?!" Evie and Jaune said

"Nikolaos enough" Myrrine said.

"Yeah dad. I'm telling you that my team are real friends. Every one of them!" Pyrrha said.

"Quiet Pyrrha! You clearly don't know who your friends are" He said. "No... I let you go to Beacon instead of Haven. When this semester ends, I'm having you transferred back home and that is final!" Nikolaos said.

"What?! But dad!" Pyrrha said but he didn't listen. He just got up and left the dining room. She groaned annoyed and looked at her mother. "Mom... You know that my team would never try to do anything to me, right?" She asked.

"Of course sweetie. I know you've made some great friends in Beacon. And I'm happy you have such nice people who have your back" She said and looked at Evie and Jaune. "Just... Let your father cool down. He'll come around and I'll make sure he doesn't transfer you" She said.

Jaune sighed and smiled. "Thank you Myrrine... besides the whole ball stuff, Pyrrha and Evie have been training me really well with new moves to use" He said.

"Yes. She told me about that too... She also told me alot of Nora and Ren. I'm sure they must not feel well having heard all this around the corner behind me" She said. Just then, Nora and Ren popped their heads out around the corner to reveal they were listening to the whole thing.

"Hey guys... So you really had a threesome!?" Nora asked.

"NORA!" Ren said and looked at her... Then he looked back at them. "But seriously did you?" He asked curious.

All three of them just groaned annoyed, just wanting to finally go home at this point.

* * *

 _ **[Beacon] Edwards Labratory - 8:45PM**_

Edward was in his lab, under the medical wing, frowning as he was waiting for Jacob to get here. "I called that asshole over an hour ago. He better not be dead" Edward mumbled.

Just then Jacob came through the door, still wobbly and high. "I'm here! I'm here..." He said as he stumbled down the stairs, almost falling down.

"Yeah you're here. Almost 90 minutes late you idiot!" He said and threw a pen at him. "Where have you been? I know you were on campus but... Oh for gods sake. Are you high!?" He asked.

Jacob just blinked a few times. "I was hoping it would ware off by now" He said. "I smoked about 10 grams like 2 hours-"

"10 grams! Oh god no wonder your all fucked up still" He said. He walked over to one of his drawers and began to dig through his stuff. "How can you be this fucked up and still have time to walk all the way here? You know what, don't answer that" He said as he pulled out a small pill bottle, He also got a water bottle from his own fridge and gave it to Jacob. "Here. this'll help you concentrate" He said.

Jacob took one of the pills and put it in his mouth Then drank as much of the water as he could. Then after a few seconds, Jacobs blurryish vision went back to normal, and his head felt much better. He sighed and smiled. "Thanks... much better" He said.

"What were you doing that you got so fucked up?" Edward asked.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with my friends David and Arthur for a bit... Then after a while, David passed out in his bed, and I think Arthur said he was gonna go see a girl. I don't know" He said.

"Ah... well good for him I guess. Now I can tell you what I found" He said and turned his computer on. It showed a map of Vale with shipment lines going in and out of Vale. "I've been studying shipment manifests from boats all throughout the shores of Vale in the time that the White Fang established their disguise as another gang. Then I narrowed it down to boats that docked in the industrial district, and I found one thing that was similar. The same boat that you destroyed is the same boat that's been arriving into Vale on the same weekend since they've been around. THEN I looked further into that and found it's been docking in Vale for the last 3 months"

"3 months? That's longer than how long the Red Gorillas have been around... Could the white Fang have had this whole thing planned since before " Jacob said and looked at one of the areas in the cities that was circled, and he knew that was where the warehouse was that he blew up. "Now that I think about it, that warehouse didn't seem like it had 3 months worth of weapons and Dust. Could their be more warehouses?" He asked.

"It's possible that now that they own the whole territory, They moved alot of their weapons to another place already. Like a stronghold somewhere... I'll look more into it and see what I can find out about that. But that's not all I found out... Last week that same boat brought over a ton of mining equipment. Whatever they're up to this time, it's not good" Edward said.

Jacob hummed to himself as he looked around the map. "They're not gonna mine through the earth where that tunnel is from the breach. Not without alerting Atlas military. I don't know what they could be mining under the city for. So it's impossible to tell what they could be-" Jacobs scroll went off while he was talking. He took it out and saw it was a number that wasn't in his contacts. "Oh this must be Donny. One second" he said and answered it.

"Jacob this you?" Donny asked.

"Yeah it's me Donny. Did you find anything?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. I think so..." Donny said. "I was looking through the images of Vacuo students and recognized one of the faces from a meeting. Except I knew it seemed off because it wasn't a Faunus. It's a HUMAN" He said.

"The spy...? No wonder I couldn't tell who the spy was. I was mainly looking for a Faunus" Jacob said. "You got a name?"

"Yeah. His name is-" Then Jacob could hear someone kicking the door open in the background of Donny's phone.

"What the hell?! What do you want!?" Donny yelled then oofed as Jacob could hear him get punched through the phone, and then the phone dropped on the ground, and all Jacob could hear was more struggling.

"Donny!? Donny what's happening!?" Jacob yelled.

"Get off me!" Donny yelled then shouted as his face got cut badly then he was thrown on the wall. "J-Jacob! The guy from the yearbook photos! It's the guy from the-" before Donny could say anything, Jacob could hear Donny suddenly start to gurggle from his mouth, meaning he was probably stabbed in the throat. And pretty soon it went quiet.

"Donny?! DONNY!?" Jacob said. After a few short seconds, the phone suddenly hung up. "Oh fuck..." He looked over to Edward who was just as shocked as Jacob was. "I think I just lost my only lead"

* * *

 _ **Mistral Landing Docks - 8:55PM**_

Mistral was very fun and the whole team had a great time. However things went a bit off the deep end after the whole fight with Nikolaos. As much fun as it was, when their Bullhead pilot asked if they wanted to go back home early, they all said yes.

They walked their way to the Bullhead that was currently on the ground. It wasn't turned on at the moment. They were all gonna get in when MYrrine and Nikolaos walked over. "Pyrrha... Can we talk to you guys?" Myrrine asked.

They all looked back and Pyrrha sighed. "You guys go to the Bullhead... I'll be right there" She said.

"No. I'll be by your side" Jaune said.

"Me too" Evie said and smiled.

"Eeeer... this seems like a you guys issue..." Nora said. "Come on Ren! I'm freezing and need the butt warmers!" She said and dragged him towards the Bullhead.

"Hold on Nora. I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Ren said and walked the other way. Nora shrugged and ran off on her own to the Bullhead and tried turning it on on her own.

Evie Pyrrha and Jaune walked back over to her parents. Myrrine sighed. "Sorry you guys want to leave early. But we can't exactly stop you" She said.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about dinner. I really am" Nikolaos said as he was calmed down now.

Evie sighed. "Mr. Nikos, I know well enough about how Pyrrha must feel being surrounded by people who don't wish to be friends with her. And I honestly don't know what me and Jaune can do to prove to you we're different. And that includes Ren and Nora... But I can assure you we all love Pyrrha like family. we all love each other like family" She said.

"She's serious dad. My team would never do anything to make me sad" Pyrrha said. "We're all very close and will all have each other ba-"

Suddenly the Bulkhead behind them just blew up. The blast wave threw them all to the ground without them even being ready. Evie coughed as she got back on her feet as fast as she could, and looked back at the blown up Bullhead that they could all have been killed if they were inside... and then it hit her.

"Oh my god! NORA!" Evie shouted and tan towards the Bullhead.

* * *

 _ **[Vale] Downtown - 9:00PM**_

Jaune ran as fast as he could to the bookshop. When he finally got to the shop, he saw there wasn't anybody outside the shop, the widows were covered, and the door was forced open. Jacob ran inside and turned on the lights. He gasped at the sight of there being blood all over the place, most likely Donnys. And sure enough, when he went over the counter, there he was. Donny was on the ground with scratch marks all over his face and body. 2 stab wounds on his throat, likely from the same claws that was scratching him. Whoever was here wanted Donny to never speak again... and it worked. Now Jacob's back to square one.

* * *

 _ **[Mistral] Hospital - 9:30PM**_

After a very brief wait in the waiting room, the team was allowed to see Nora in her hospital room. "Hey guys!" Nora said and waved as she was busy eating a few stacks of hospital pancakes. She didn't have any serious injuries thanks to her aura and... well her being Nora. She thankfully was blown out of the Bullhead as it blew up, and bits of her hair got burnt a bit and so did her clothes. She was at first unconscious but is said to make a quick recovery

"Nora. Oh thank god" Ren said and hugged her. She was too busy with her pancakes to hug him back but pat him on the head anyway.

"Oh man. Imagine if we were all in that Bullhead... What the hell happened?!" Jaune asked.

"I don't know. I can't get a hold of our pilot and he wasn't there in the Bullhead. I don't know what that guy was thinking but-"

"It wasn't your pilot who set up the ignition bomb in your Bullhead" They looked back and saw two Mistral special agents at the door. "Which one of you is Evie?"

"That... That's me" Evie said as she walked over, now nervous what they're gonna say. "What's going on?"

The two agents looked at each other, and then back at Evie. "Do you know a woman named Neopolitan?" The other agent asked.


	4. Fake trust

_**(Next day)[Mistral] Pyrrha's house - 9:05AM**_

Sleeping wasn't exactly easy for the team. Mainly Evie who apparently is being hunted down by a crazed and rogue former gangster.

The two agents from the hospital had explained everything to Evie that they knew so far. Neo was sent to Mistrals prison when she was apprehended back in Vale, then days later she somehow escaped, but not before killing half a dozen prison guards and writing "Your next Evie Frye" on the wall with the guards blood. That of course was the part only Evie knew about and made sure the rest of her team didn't find that out. They say Neo must've gotten a hold of the same Bullhead that Evie would've been on and planted an ignition bomb inside, which they also explained to her that the Bullhead would've exploded once it was turned on... A deadly tool she noticed in case the engine vehicles ever become a bigger attraction back in London. As glad as Everybody was that nobody was killed or harmed, they can't help but realize that Neo doesn't care about killing the rest of JNPR to get to Evie. Of course, this was mostly Evie thinking this.

Currently, Evie and the rest of the team were all brought back to Pyrrhas house and all put into protective custody inside, with round the clock security, which must've been a courtesy from the Nikos family. They had to notify Ozpin about the situation which he understood, and made to sure to not tell any of JNPR's friends... Evie however was talking to Jacob on the phone since he was notified.

 _"How long do you think you'll be in mistral?"_ Jacob asked.

Evie sighed as she was in one of the guest rooms alone, peaking her eyes over the blinds on the window. "Hard to say... they say a week maybe. It's hard to know until they catch Neo" She said.

 _"God damn bitch... I should've killed her along with Roman"_ He said.

"She was already arrested by the time you got to Roman. It's not like you could've stuck a blade in her throat in the open"

 _"Why not? I do it all the time in London? You think those idiot bystanders ever cared when I killed a few Blighters on the sidewalks? No! They watched and did nothing!" Jacob said. "I let that bitch live, she threatened to murder me and now she's after my sister!"_ He said.

"Calm down Jacob... What's going on in Vale?" She asked.

All he did was sigh on the other end. _"It's not great... My only lead on this damn spy was murdered last night"_ He said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Vale...**_

Jacob looked up from his phone and looked at the dead body that was still in the book store. He waited to tell the cops about anything just so he can have the chance to find the killer on his own. "Now I'm left with more questions and... god, I don't even know where to start. With all this going on and now knowing that you're being hunted, I can't think straight" He said.

" _Take your time Jacob. And don't worry about me of all people"_ Evie said. _"I can handle Neo... I just need to get out of this house and deal with this on my own"_ She said. _"And don't let David anywhere near your investigation! remember what I said about trusting any Shade student?"_

Jacob groaned and stood up on his feet. "What kind of person do you think I am to let a guy like David get involved? Of course I didn't talk about any of this with him!" He said when David walked in from the back door. David held his hand up, motioning him to be quiet. "I'll speak to you in a bit Evie. I need to examine the body... Good luck in Mistral" He said and hung up.

"Does your sister not know I'm helping you?" David asked and walked over.

"Of course not. She wouldn't understand. Even if I tell her that you were all the way in Beacon passed out while Donny was killed, she still wouldn't approve" He said, which was true about David. Last night, Jacob quickly went to Beacon to make sure it wasn't David, and thanks to a quick visit to Edwards lab he took a look at the security cameras in Davids floor hall, as well as a camera that got a view of his window, and he was glad to find out that he never left, and he can bring him along. "What did you find in the back?"

"Not much. The back door lock was broken so that could've been where the killer escaped. So that's something..." He said.

"Yeah I guess... He was killed last night so that about a 12 hour gap" Jacob said.

"Man this is crazy... So if this was your spy, who do you think it was?" David asked.

"Hard to say... Besides you, I didn't have enough time to check the others. Edward is still going through all security footage confirm every Shade students whereabouts last night" Jacob said. "But David... one of those people he's checking is Arthur you know" He said.

"What? You don't actually think he could've done this. Do you?" He asked.

"IF he could be the spy... are you gonna be ready for whatever happens next?" Jacob asked.

David rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I don't know... I can't imagine that Arthur is evil. I mean he always has moments where he loses it but I'm used to it" David said. "Come on man. We can go out to the back alley and keep trying to find the killer on our own. I'll prove to you that it isn't Arthur" He said.

Jacob watched him walk out the back door, frowning as he could tell that David got very emotional during that. It's clear that David and Arthur are good friends, and good partners as well. Jacob was sure he'd get defensive too if he found out that Evie, his own twin sister, were to be, say, a Templar. What would he do? Would he kill her? Would he have her turned in? Would he let her go? The same questions can be asked for David and Arthur... At least, IF Arthur is the bad guy.

* * *

 _ **[Mistral] Pyrrha's house - 12:00PM**_

Evie walked around the backyard gardens of the Nikos residence, to try and calm her mind a bit. It would've helped however if their weren't two of Mistrals soldiers with guns following her around.

"You know, this would be more fun without you around" She said.

"Sorry mam. Our orders are to be by your side whenever you leave the house" The one guard said.

All Evie did was sigh, not wanting to make it a bigger deal than it already is. She walked past the garden over to a white wooden gazebo with benches. She went inside and sat on said bench and looked around the area. It was sunny, a calming breeze and can also hear faint sounds of birds and such. Evie knows of the different social classes within the kingdom, where the high class is funny enough positioned at the top of the Mistral mountains, but the classes get lower, the lower you go down the Kingdom. She knows she wouldn't be able to get quiet calming moments like this in the lower parts of Mistral which is a real bummer.

Speaking of the Lower Mistral districts, Evie began to overhear 2 other guards talking as they were doing a patrol around the backyard. Evie began to listen in as she used her Eagle Vision to listen better from the gazebo she was in.

 **"Man, this sucks... all this security for one student? Just seems stupid" The first guard said.**

 **"Oh? Would you rather have to deal with complaints in Lower Mistral about Lil' Miss Malachite?" The other guard asked.**

 **"Of course not! That chick is crazy. That whole damn Swarm gang is crazy" He said back.**

 **"Exactly. We'd have to go down there into her tavern and ask her questions about possible hit-man connections. I'll take walking around Pyrrha Nikos's house looking for some pink haired lady any day" The other said.**

 **"Good call"**

Evie blinked a few times as she went back to normal. _'Lil' Miss Malachite... Swarm... Jacob said the Swarm gang is scattered in every Kingdom. She must be the Lieutenant here in Mistral. And from the sound of it, alot scarier if she doesn't mind being in the open in a tavern... And hit-man connections? It's almost TOO good to be true. I can pay her to hunt down Neo for me and we can finally get out of here'_ She thought to herself so the 2 guards who were next to her didn't hear any of what she was saying. Speaking of which, she'll need to escape the house undetected before she can do anything.

She got back up and walked back to the house, this time the guards didn't follow her inside thankfully. She walked down one of the hallways of the house and saw Pyrrha walking up to her. "Hello there Evie. Are you doing oka-" Pyrrha yelped as Evie quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty closet. She closed the door then turned the lights on. "Evie? What's going on?" She asked.

"I can't go into detail but I need a way to escape the house" Evie said. "I appreciate all of you guys standing by me during this, and I appreciate your parents even more for allowing us to stay for longer-"

"Evie?"

"I know that we're a team and will always have each others backs but this is different from Grimm. This a person who tried to destroy a whole city with her boss Roman Torchwick and almost got away with killing Nora-"

"Evie?"

"I would never allow you or anyone to be harmed while a crazed lunatic wants me dead, and has not a care in the world who she takes with me. I'm asking as not a teammate, but a friend to-"

"Evie!" Pyrrha yelled this time to get Evie's attention. Evie stopped talking and looked at her. "Do you promise to be careful wherever you're going?" She asked.

Evie smiled a bit and nodded. "I need to see someone who should be able to help. All I need from you is a less flashy outfit then the one I have on, as well as help distracting the guards so I can get out of here" She said.

Pyrrha nodded and pat her shoulder. "It's a deal... but you need to do one thing... Say goodbye to the rest of the team" She said. "I won't be able to stop all of them once word gets out you're gone. Best you tell the others whats going on so we can all keep the security from getting suspicious"

"Good idea" She said and sighed. "How's Nora?"

"Better" Pyrrha said. "Well... She's acting like she's still in pain. But she told me that's so she can get more attention from Ren and force him to make more pancakes" She said

"Oh Nora" Evie said back and laughed a bit. "It's good to know she's alright... Had I known she would come after the people I care about, I would have dealt with her alot sooner"

"Whatever you're planning, make sure you come back in one piece please?" Pyrrha asked.

Evie nodded, gave her a hug, then left to tell the others what's going on.

First up was Nora, Evies very nice and very active friend in JNPR. She nearly blew up in that Bullhead but was thankfully fine. Evie held a bit of guilt over the whole thing between her and Nora, so she wasn't sure how to talk to her about it since last night. Right now she's just resting in one of the guest rooms eating another stack of Rens pancakes. And by "resting" as Pyrrha puts it, Nora's really just making Ren make more pancakes. Not that Ren clearly doesn't mind keeping Nora happy.

Evie knocked on her door and slowly opened the door. "Nora... Hey there" She said.

"Hey Evie!" Nora said with pancakes in her mouth then swallowed. "What's up?" She asked in her usual happy tone.

Evie however just sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "Well... I never had the chance to say this in the hospital, but I'm very sorry for what happened. That you almost died in that-"

"Oh that? Pfft! Don't worry about it" Nora said and waved her hand off as she kept eating. "You know how many times I've accidentally set some of my grenades off when they were in my pocket? Like a dozen times!" She said with a laugh. "That bullhead explosion was pretty crazy but they say I survived because the blast from where the bomb was positioned pushed me out of the door behind me just in time. And even still my Aura just saved me"

"Ah... well that's good" Evie said and sighed. "I just... I don't want you to hate me for what happened" She said.

Nora frowned a bit, and pulled Evie in for a hug. "It's impossible to hate you Evie... In fact it's impossible to hate any of you in like... Ever!" She said. "You're like the family I never got to have... Besides. I have Ren making me some great pancakes whenever I ask for it now. I'll milk this for as long as I can!" She said giggling.

Evie smiled even more at that, and let go. "That's good to hear from you. Because I have some news to tell" She said. "I have to see someone in Lower Mistral. Someone there should help me. I just... wanted to say goodbye before I head out"

Nora looked at her confused. "You're leaving? But what If that Neo girl finds you?" She asked.

"If she does, it's better to find me in the open than here where all my friends are hiding as well" She said. "Don't worry. I'll keep watch in the city if she does come for me"

Nora nodded. "Alright then... Good luck Evie" She said.

Evie waved her off as she left for the Kitchen. Next up was Ren, Evies more relaxed friend in JNPR. Evie could clearly tell that Ren really cares about Nora, even if his blank and meditative expressions never show it. Compared to how Evie felt earlier with how Nora might feel about her, now she has to see if Ren has a grudge against her for almost getting Nora killed.

Currently, Ren was making some more of his famously good pancakes. He was given permission from Pyrrhas parents to use the kitchen as much as he needs to so long as he cleans up after all his cooking. Myrrine and Nikolaos both were aware that Nora was faking it, but decided not to tell Ren.

"Ren... Can we talk?" Evie asked.

Ren looked back at Evie, then put down a frying pan and turned to her. "Of course... Everything alright?"

"Yeah I just... I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. With what's going on and causing Nora to get hurt" She said.

Ren just sighed and lean on the counter. "I know that you couldn't see the future. I wish I could too sometimes" Ren said. "This girl Neo is an awful woman"

"That's true... I just wish I saw this happening sooner. I feel so ashamed for not anticipating something like this happening. I'm usually good at stuff like this. Nora says that she forgives me for what happened to her but I'll never stop thinking about it" She said and looked down.

All Ren did was chuckle. "I know exactly what you mean Evie... I know that Nora isn't hurt anymore" He said.

Evie looked back up with a raised brow. "What? You know she's faking it? But... Why are you still making her pancakes?"

"It makes her happy... And after yesterdays mission with those crazy Grimm in the cave, how she accidentally got you trapped inside, and then seeing her inside that Bullhead, I feel like I'm just doing this now to make myself happy more than her" He said.

"Well... If you say so" She said. "Thanks for understanding"

"You too Evie... But... Something tells me your here for something else" He said.

"Yeah" She said. "I have to leave the house. Get into the city and see someone who should help me"

"It's not safe out there you know"

"I know... But I'd rather take this woman on when I'm ready instead of wait around here"

Ren sighed. "If you need to do this then I'm sure you can handle yourself. But you know how Jaune will be about this"

"Yeah I know. He's the next person I need to tell about this before sneaking out" Evie said.

"What do you think he'll say?"

"Hm... Hard to say. He might insist on coming along, or he may forbid me from leaving. But I'm sure I can convince him either way" She said.

"Well just don't be afraid to call us if you need help. You know we'll be right there for you if anything goes wrong"

"Thanks Ren... And thanks for being... Well you" Evie said. "Whenever I see you and Nora together, I think of me and my own brother... Never boring" She said.

Ren smiled a bit as she said that. He went back to pancake making, and Evie walked out the kitchen to see one last person in JNPR... Jaune. The leader. He has alot of potential that he never knew he had prior to Beacon, and thanks to the whole teams help, he's improved greatly and is only getting better. An issue that Evie's expected to face with Jaune is him wanting to keep his whole team safe, especially Evie after last night. Hopefully she can convince him... hopefully.

Evie knocked on Jaunes guest room and waited for a response. "Jaune? Can I come in?"

"Of course" Jaune said. When Evie opened the door she saw Jaune polishing his sword. "Everything ok?"

"Well... As good as it'll ever get right now" Evie said. "I just got back from talking with the rest of the team. Everyone's alright and everyone's calmed down"

"Well that's good. Maybe we'll be able to leave Mistral soon" Jaune said.

"Yeah... Maybe we can also leave the house and go into town..." Evie said and smiled nervously.

Jaune looked up at her with a raised brow. "What? Why would you wanna go out there when that girl is out... there..." Jaune widened his eyes thinking about it in his head. "You wanna go after her? Are you crazy?"

Evie sighed. "No. I'm being rational. Neo won't stop until I'm dead, and then she'll go after my brother, and then... Who's knows what she'll do next" She said. "This won't be any different from hunting down a Grimm"

"This is COMPLETELY different from hunting Grimm. This is a human being! An evil one who nearly killed Nora" Jaune said and stood up. "You can't just go out there. Not alone, that's for sure"

Evie didn't react, since she predicted that Jaune would say that. "Jaune... I promise you. I can handle myself. This is a problem that I should've dealt with when I had the chance... And right now I have to get her before she hurts anybody else I care about"

"Well yeah but... What if something happens to you again? What if I lose you? Like yesterday in the cave..." He said and frowned as he looked down.

"The Apathy Grimm?" Evie asked. She raised her hands up and put them on Jaunes shoulders. "Jaune. Look at me... Nobody could've predicted what we would've found inside that cave. The important thing is is that we all got out of there alive. And THAT is what matters" She said. "Right now I need to fix this problem. Alone. But I need you and the rest of the team to keep the security from figuring out where I am. Can I count on you Jaune?" She asked and smiled.

All that was going through Jaunes head were bad thoughts. No matter how much Evie talked of being safe and needing to do this, he's still the leader and doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. But he also has to admit that Evie is very skilled, and can handle one crazy lady. The question is... does he want to risk letting her go?

In the end, Jaune just let out a sigh. "Ok... I trust you that you can take her on" He said and nodded. "We're gonna keep watch on the aura meters though. If it ever goes low for whatever reason, we're going to find you" He said.

"Fair enough" Evie took out her scroll, and showed a map of Mistral. "You see the lower part of Mistral down here? I'll most likely be down there. Just so you know" She said. "And Jaune... Thanks again for understanding. I don't know what else I can say to get you to be relaxed"

"Shhh..." Jaune said. "You don't need to say anything else. Just... Make sure Neo pays for what she did to Nora"

Evie smiled and nodded. "You got it" She gave him a long hug, before letting go and leaving. Now she has to get out of the house.

* * *

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

Evie had to do a quick wardrobe change. She got out of her white First Civilization outfit and changed into a pair of jeans, a black t shirt, and over that was an extra large hoodie that said "Sanctum Academy" on it. They were all old clothes that Pyrrha lended Evie to lay low while out in Mistral. Evie walked out the bedroom, and saw Pyrrha come out of the other room. "How do I look?" Evie asked.

"Hm... You look good" Pyrrha said smiling a bit. "It'll work when you're out there"

"Good. I don't have the protection from my outfit anymore so I have to rely on Aura" Evie said, which wasn't all a bad thing. The two walked into the living room and saw the front door. "Two guards are on the other side of that door. If you make a distraction that causes them to come inside, I can go invisible and walk out the front door and down the driveway"

"Sounds easy enough. I'll make sure you get out of here" Pyrrha said. Evie was about to get ready by the wall, but then Pyrrha grabbed her hand. "And Evie? Thanks by the way" She said.

Evie looked back at her, still holding hands. "Thanks... For what?"

"...For being you" She let out and then pulled Evie in to kiss her. Evie had widened eyes as she was being kissed by Pyrrha again. Only this time was different because she wasn't drunk. She genuinely wanted to do this. And that... was pretty cool. Evie slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss before they backed up. The two looked at each other blushing a bit.

"W-Wow... that was... Unexpected" Evie said. She quickly shook her head to focus. "Ok... You ready?" She asked, and got a nod from Pyrrha.

Evie ran over to the wall by the door, and went invisible. In that time, Pyrrha walked over to a glass coffee table that was in the living room. She took a deep breath, then tipped her body over and fell right on top of the glass coffee table, shattering the whole thing in less than a second. Evie watched her do what she just did and she nearly got up and went to see if she was alright, but had to remember to keep her cool as the front door opened up. The two guards ran inside and gasped seeing Pyrrha on the ground and groaning in pain.

"Ms. Nikos!" They both said and ran to her to help her up. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Pyrrha just fake groaned some more. "I don't know... I just tripped and... fell" She said. She was acting of course, and did't mention to them that her aura protected her from any and all serious injuries.

As they were helping her up, more guards came over and so did the rest of the team, which the team was also in on it so they acted surprised that she was hurt. Meanwhile Evie took the opportunity to sneak out the open front door. She went all the way down the driveway, making sure to avoid the guards at the road, and continued further down until she hid in a bush. She went visible again and got out of the bush, now in casual clothing to disguise herself through the town. "Now to pay a visit to this Lil' Miss Malachite. If I'm unable to track Neo down, I'm sure she can" Evie said to herself, as she put her hood over her head.

* * *

 _ **[Vale] Industrial district - 1:15PM**_

Jacob and Davids tracking didn't go far for them. They found fresh tire tracks in the back alley of he bookshop, which could mean that the killer didn't act alone. With no actual leads to go on, Jacob decided they need to go investigate the same factory that Jacob had previously checked out a while back that was a secret fighting ring. It's all Jacob has to go with so hopes are that he'll find something here helpful. He and David climbed their way on the side of the factory to avoid the White Fang that was currently inside, and also to get a better view of the crowd inside. David got to the top first, and Jacob was gonna get up over the ledge next but his scroll began to vibrate. So he picked it up and answered it while holding onto the wall of the factory.

 _"Jacob. Hey listen, I just finished looking through the security footage of last night and looked around for every Shade student like you asked"_ Edward said.

"Oh great. What did you find?" Jacob asked.

 _"Well... uh... Based on all the footage I could find and tracking down every Shade students movements, the only person who left Beacon last night was Arthur White. David Kules partner"_ He said.

Jacob had a slightly shocked face. Well, very slightly. He wasn't sure who to suspect but he always had the feeling that it was Arthur. Too edgy for a guy from Shade. "Is that so... Well... I guess I have to tell David the news" He said.

 _"You alright?"_

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I just wish you said someone I wasn't very friendly with" I said. "I should go Edward. I'll see you later" He said and hung up. He got up to the roof and saw David looked down at a ceiling window. "Bad news David... Sorry I have to say this but Edward said that the only person who left Beacon last night was-"

"Arthur?" David asked. "I kinda already figured that out..." He said and pointed to he window. Jacob walked over next to him and saw that there were a few dozen Faunus wearing Red Gorilla outfits, and one of those people who stood out of the crowd was fucking Arthur.

"Oh no..." Jacob said. "stay back from the window David. I'll try to get a better listen" He said. As David walked away, Jacob got on a knee to listen in better with his eagle vision.

* * *

 **Arthur was watching, amused as the other Faunus were yelling. "Calm down you idiots! My job is to keep people like Donny from running his fucking mouth. Your job is to do be good boys and do as your told" Arthur said.**

 **"Excuse me? Screw you you little prick!" One of the soldiers said.**

 **"Who am I? I'm the spy who has alot more worth to your boss than your life ever will have" He said back. "Check that. I have alot more worth to your bosses boss. Now I didn't just come here to deal with a rat- or... wolf I should say. I'm here with a list of names... 20 of you lucky guys are coming with me back to Beacon"**

 **"Are you fucking crazy?! We'll never get into Beacon undetected" Another Faunus said.**

 **"Well too bad. I'm in charge and what I say go-"**

 **"Who put you in charge of us? It's bad enough Adam takes orders from a human now, but we won't stand around and take orders from one" The one from before said. All Arthur did was glare at the disrespectful Faunus. "Oh what? not the big bad Huntsman anymore? You're outnumbered here human! I suggest that if you know what's good for you, you'll turn your ass back around before we ring up by your fucking neck and send you back to mommy in a body ba-"**

 **Suddenly Arthur pulled out a pistol from his back pocket, and emptied the entire clip into the guys chest. The others gasped shocked as the guy backed up alot while being shot, until he fell on his back, dead and in a pool of blood. Arthur looked around casually at all the others pulling their weapons out.**

 **"Relax... I'm on your side. Even if I dont... Show it very well" He said and put it away. Then he reached up to his red hair, proceeded to move some of the hair to the side, to reveal something that nobody was expecting... Scars. 2 large scars across his scalp. To anyone who doesn't understand, it just looks weird when you see it. But to other Faunus, especially White Fang, they know exactly what used to be on his head before he had those scars. He fixed his hair after that and started walking around the shocked crowd who all stayed quiet. "Now I could go on a whole monologue about how awful Humans are, but the hard and honest truth is that I equally hate everyone. Humans AND Faunus... However, I pose a great amount of value to the same people who own your leader Adam, and these people have offered me a hefty reward for selling out my school and posing as a spy for them. Why? Because I'm more fucking important than you" Arthur pointed to a random Faunus. "Or you" He pointed to another one. "Or you" And another one. "... Or even this one" He stepped on the dead Faunus who he just shot not 5 minutes ago, as he walked by him. "Now... If there's no more interruptions, I still have a list of names" He said and pulled out the paper of names.**

 **There was a long silence inside the factory when Arthur was done speaking. Some were afraid of him while others still didn't like him. Then finally there was one Faunus who walked over to him and took the paper. "We'll uh... we'll make sure everyone's ready to head back with you" The Faunus said.**

 **"Good" Arthur said. "The people in charge told me to tell you guys that this is the last step to getting the map. After today, everything will be worth it" He soon walked away through the factory with an evil smirk on his face.**

* * *

Jacob blinked a few times going back to his normal vision, after witnessing all of that. Arthur murdering a guy casually and showing off his Faunus ear scars. "So he really is the spy..." He said. David walked back over to Jacob, and Jacob looked at him. "David..."

"What the hell is going on Jacob?" David asked. "Arthur isn't actually a bad guy right? Please tell me its not true..." He said concerned.

All Jacob could do was sigh. "It is David... I'm sorry to tell you" He said. "But look. Right now we need to get back to Beacon and check your room for any clues of his next plan. We need to beat him and the White Fang back to Beacon and prevent them from doing anything to the school" He said.

"What?! J-Jacob, this is insane! Arthur wouldn't go evil and work with the White Fang. Hes a god damn Human for gods sa-"

"Listen to me David!" Jacob said. "Arthur is a Faunus in secret. Nobody can tell that because his ears were cut off. He doesn't care if any one of us dies, especially you" He said. "Now I know this isn't easy to take in because you two are good friends but you need to understand... Arthur is evil. You don't know him as well as you think you do but Arthur has been the spy all along. Got it?"

"Well I... I..." He sighed. "I-I guess..."

"Good... now lets go David. I'll explain on the way" He said and the two made there way off the factory roof.

* * *

 _ **[With Evie] (Mistral) Lower District - 1:25PM**_

Evie made her way through the lower district part of Mistral. She could tell that the atmosphere changed around her as she went further down, just like people have said would happen. Shady dealings and thugish looking individuals and such, it would make some people scared to walk around these parts but not Evie... or at least, not while there's a crazed ice cream themed lunatic after her. Any other time this wouldn't mind her. But She's heard rumors that Neo's semblance is shape-shifting, so it's impossible to tell who she could be, or if she's even watching her this very second. Another issue is that Evie doesn't have her protective gear. Not even her gauntlet or her weapons. Only her pistol tucked in the back of her jeans waistband, a limited number of throwing knives in various pockets, and her right Assassin wrist blade. But compared to her Gauntlet blade, the regular right one is too fragile to be used in combat so she can only use it in assassinations. She didn't want to attract too much attention in these parts if she was decked out in weaponry, making sure nobody had the wrong ideas of her.

And this strategy, despite the fact she was less armed than she wanted to be, proved well because she made it to Lil' Miss Malachite's bar in one piece and didn't get noticed by anyone in particular. The outside of the bar looked like a regular shady tavern you'd find in London with god knows who or what's inside. Though Evie was a bit reluctant of going inside the place, she eventually mustered the courage and went inside anyway. The inside looked like any other clean wooden bar in town. So what was so spooky about the place? Every table had thugish looking people and bandits inside, and a couple of said thugs had green attire on with various ones wearing bandannas around their mouths. Jacob mentioned to her that green was the Swarms gang color, so Evie assumed they were gang members.

Evies focus on the bar and its people were ended when one woman called out to her. "You lost?" A woman with an interesting accent to her asked. Evie looked in front of her seeing one blonde hair woman sat at a table alone. Well not completely alone with 2 Swarm members on both sides of her, acting as bodyguards most likely. The woman in question was wearing a white and light green dress as she looked at Evie dead in the eyes. It was clear to anyone that this was Lil' Miss Malachite.

"Yes... I'm actually here to see you" Evie said as she went up to her table.

"Apapap! That's far enough" She said when Evie took 2 steps toward her. The 2 guards walked in front of the desk, glaring at Evie. "You wanna talk to me? It'll cost ya" She said. Evie wasted no time taking out a pouch of Lien and tossed it on the table for her to see. Lil' Miss smirked and took it. "Now you're talkin" She said and motioned the guards to move out the way. And they did, letting Evie sit down at the chair across from her.

"Lil Miss Malachite... My name is Evie Frye" She said.

"Aaah... well isn't that fascinating. Too bad I didn't ask" She said. "Now what do ya want?"

"I've been told you have a specialty for tracking people down and... killing them" Evie said. "Have you been hearing the news? About the woman who escaped from prison?"

"Ah yeah. The lil psycho girl..." She said and tapped her fingernails together.

"She wants me dead. And I can't leave Mistral until she's dealt with... Can I count on you to hunt her down?" Evie asked.

"Hmmm... Shouldn't be too hard. Convicts with her level of notoriety will have limited places to hide" Lil' Miss said. "Give us a week. We'll have something by then"

"No. I don't have a week" Evie said. "I need her dealt with TODAY" Evie said, raising her tone of voice and getting the attention of a few of the people in the bar.

Lil' Miss glared at her. "Girl I'd watch who you're talkin to. Cause I'm gonna be Lil' Miss Gon'-Skin-You-Alive if you ever take that tone with me again!" She said as she flicked a paper fan out. "Now look here. Mistral is a big place. We just don't have the manpower to search through the whole city without getting the attention of the police... All for one little girl"

The next thing Evie did was sudden, but clearly she needed to show she's serious. So she dropped all the Lien she had onto the table. Which was a large amount for anyone to drop on Lil' Miss's table, and it sure as she got the attention of the whole bar. That was all the money that Evie had in London which was over 50,000$, that got converted to Lien automatically when she was sent to Remnant. "With respect Lil' Miss... I don't care how much manpower it takes. Because between you and me, I know just how connected the Swarm is all across Remnant. I need this woman Neopolitian hunted down by the end of the day. And if even then this amount of Lien isn't enough for you to work so fast, you have my word I'll have another large amount sent to you when the job is done" She said with a stern look.

Lil' Miss, in return, smirked at Evie. "My my... You must really want her dead" She said back. "Very well. You come back to the bar in an hour and we should have some news about this Neo lady you want dealt with" She said.

Evie nodded and stood up. "Thank you..." She said and walked out of the bar.

When Evie left, the body guard on the left of Lil' Miss looked at her. "Lil' Miss... We already know where that Neopolitian is-"

"I KNOW that we know" Lil' Miss said and raised her hand up to her. "But... As much as I appreciate the amount of Lien that girl just stupidly gave to us, I owe that same Neo girl a favor to the family. And it oh so happens to involve her" She said, giving off an evil smirk.

* * *

 _ **[With Jacob] (Beacon) David's Dorm room - 2:05PM**_

The first thing Jacob and David did when they got back to Beacon was trash Davids room, trying to find any and all leads that Arthur may have left behind.

"Why aeren't we following Arthur and the White Fang?" David asked

"That's what he wants. He's probably expecting us to follow him into some sort of trap. Trust me it's been done before" Jacob said as he went though Arthurs drawer and tossing his clothes out trying to search for anything inside. "Besides. I have Dr. Peaches checking the live cameras for any sign of Arthur. If he tries to come back into Beacon we'll know"

"I can't believe Arthur is a Faunus... Why didn't he tell me? Him and I are good friends" David said as he was checking Arthurs bed. Under the bed and even in the mattress itself with his machete.

"Most Faunus are too ashamed to admit they're Faunus. I can't imagine he's happy about the scars on his head and would want anyone to know" Jacob said back. while he kept searching the drawer, he got annoyed and pushed the drawer over on the ground. "Dammit! What is this asshole planning?! He has mining equipment. he's bringing 20 soldiers into Beacon. What the hell does this guy plan on digging through without being caught?!"

"Holy shit... I think I found out what that is" David pulled out some papers from Arthurs binder that was on his desk. "Of all the places to hide bad guy documents, its out in the open"

"Fucking cocky asshole" Jacob walked over as David put the papers out on the desk. Jacob picked one up that was mining schematics. "Look here. He plans to have explosives all on the edge of this wall at the end of the mine. What is he planning to blow up?"

"I think it's something under the school... check this out" David picked up another paper. This one was blueprints of a structure under Beacon Academy. Jacob recognized the blueprints almost instantly as the underground bunker the Fall Maiden was in. "What's so special in here that they're gonna blow a hole inside?"

"Oh god... They found out about the bunker" Jacob said with widened eyes. "That's what they're trying to break into... But where the hell are they bringing all this mining equipment? They'd set off a ton of alarms trying to sneak in" Jacob took a look at the rest of the papers, and found a map of Vale with some markings on it. "Son of a bitch! These guys aren't going straight into Beacon. They're crossing through Forever Fall and straight into the Emerald Forest"

"That's why They've gotten away with this mining for as long as they have. They've been circling AROUND Beacon and mining in the back of the school. They'd never set off a single alarm this way" David said. "Pretty smart if you ask me"

"And Edward isn't going to catch Arthur or any of the White Fang on the cameras because they're going through the forests where there's nothing but Grimm. A perfect cover for these assholes" Jacob said. "We need to go into the Emerald Forest NOW! I gotta warn Ozpin to lock the bunker down, and I gotta call Ironwood and tell him to send as many Robots as he can to kill everyone in that fucking mine" Jacob took his scroll out and was going to start dialing, but then David grabbed the phone.

"Wait wait wait! We can't do that. We can't kill Arthur" David said.

Jacob scoffed. "David have you not been listening to me?"

"I have! And Arthur is more misguided than evil" David said. "He's my best friend... I can't let him die. Please Jacob... Lets just deal with this together. We can bring Arthur back alive"

Jacob looked at David, sighing as he couldn't find any way to explain to him that Arthur needs to die. On one hand he knows too much about The Apple of Eden and the map. But on the other... David definitely isn't wrong about how Arthur clearly isn't right mentally. Cant really blame him too, for who knows what happened to him and his ears. "I'll... I'll TRY to take him alive. But everyone else dies"

"Deal" David said.

"I'm serious David. It is very crucial that they never get into that bunker. There's something else in there that they can never get their hands on compared to what they're actually after" Jacob said. the two got their gear and headed out of the door. It might be wrong to not tell anyone else about Arthur and the mining job, and probably just plain stupid to go without backup... But that's a typical Jacob thing to do then again.

* * *

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

The location of the mine entrance was tough find at first for the two. It was pretty far from the school grounds, deep in the forest to prevent anyone from Beacon from locating it. And even then it was still not easy to find. But thanks to Jacobs keen senses, he found the entrance was in a cave built into a rocky cliff.

"This is it" Jacob said. "Now it's gonna be a long walk through the mines if they're all the way at the bunker... David. you need to stay out here in case any White Fang try to get into the cave, or escape"

"Can do Jacob... But..." David sighed. "I gotta be honest man. This is all still confusing. I mean if these guys are after some sort of map, and it's not in this bunker then why-"

"It's a very long and complicated story David. Trust me" Jacob said to him. "But the point is that the map they're after isn't in this bunker at all. It's in my room safe and sound... But what's actually inside this bunker? They can never get inside whatsoever. All I'll say about it"

"Wait... You've had this map in your room of all places" David asked. "Jeez... never would've guessed" He said.

"Exactly" Jacob pat his back. "I'll be back soon. Just stay put" He said before going into the cave.

* * *

 _ **[With Evie] (Mistral) Lower District - 3:35PM**_

Evie walked back into the bar, after an hour went by and she was scouting the whole area. It's not easy to get familiarized with a whole new area, especially for an Assassin like Evie. It took her a while to memorize all of Beacon and its locations but she eventually got it all down very well. But in Mistral, she didn't know the place like at all so she was just exploring as much as she could for an hour. But now she's back and hopefully she'll get what she wanted now.

"I'm back Lil' Miss" Evie said and walked up to her table.

"You sure are" Lil Miss said and smirked. "Good news is we know where Neo is..."

Evie raised a brow. "Bad news...?"

"Well Evie... Neo helped out my two nieces with some issues involving the police and a nightclub. And for that I always said I owed her a-"

"You fucking bitch..." Evie said and backed away from her table, now looking around at the other gang members glaring at her and two of them walked in front of the door. "I gave you a fortune to kill her!"

"Yes I know..." Lil' Miss said. "But... my debt to her is worth alot more"

And that's when she heard some hard footsteps in the floor above her. She slowly turned around, and there she was. Neo was walking on the railing of the top floor, swinging her parasol around and glaring down at Evie. Her outfit was all the same but now she was wearing Romans fedora. "I'll take it from here Lil' Miss"

"Neo... You you fucking MONSTER!" Evie pulled her pistol out her jeans and began shooting rapidly at her. Neo blocked all the shots with her parasol and then dived down to attack her. Evie rolled out of the way, and just barely dodged Neo's next attack with her parasol blade. Evie quickly countered the next attack by grabbing her arm and throwing her into a wooden table, breaking it in pieces. Neo jumped back up as Evie threw a throwing knife at her, but then was disappointing that when the throwing knife made contact with her chest, Neo's body shattered like glass and the knife hit the wall behind her instead. Evie raised a brow but then quickly blocked another hit from Neo when she came from behind and pushed her back. Neo then grabbed her by her sweat shirt and threw her into the bar area with strong force. Evie groaned as she held her stomach, and as Neo walked up to her but then got surprised with a sudden beer bottle to the face by Evie as she got back into the fight. Evie shoved her into a wooden pillar and tried stabbing Neo in the neck with a shard of glass from the broken bottle, but Neo held onto her wrist trying to get it away. Evie was about to win too before they were stopped by Lil' Miss getting their attention by clearing her throat loudly.

"Now now you two... As fun as it is to watch you two, I think it's time you took this outside and stop wrecking my bar" Lil' Miss said. Evie and Neo looked around to the other gang members glaring at the two and reaching for their weapons. Evie and Neo looked back at each other glaring.

Next thing they knew, they jumped through the glass window and continued to fight each other. Neo pulled her parasol out with the blade and went to stab Evie, who dodged the first few stabs but then stomped on the parasol with her left foot, and then kicked the parasol out her hands with the other foot. "You tried to murder my whole team!" Evie shouted and punched her.

Neo grunted and backed up. She put her hand on the wall to keep up as she wiped some blood off her face and chuckled. "I was trying to kill you... Your team just got in the way" She said. "But after I'm through with you, your brother will know how he felt when he took Roman from me... and THEN I'll kill him next!" She said and punched her back when she said then. Evie grunted and backed away from her too.

"You'll never win! I'll make sure of it!" Evie shouted and ran up to Neo to keep fighting through the streets.

* * *

 _ **[With Jacob] (Beacon) Underneath the school - 3:45PM**_

Since Jacob knew where he was going through the mines, he got to finding Arthur and the other White Fang quicker. While navigating the mines, he killed a total of 12 White Fang soldiers so now there was only 8 left. And when Jacob got to the end of the mines, he was in a large caved out area where there were explosives everywhere, and Arthur was rubbing his hand on some part of the wall that wasn't stone. It was a greenish metal instead. _'The bunker wall... I don't have much time before they blow it open'_ He thought.

"Lets go people! I want the bombs ready for detonation any day now!" Arthur yelled at the White Fang workers. And then one of then ran up to Arthur. "What is it?"

"Scouting teams haven't got back to me. I think something happened to them" The Faunus told him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arthur asked. Jacob quickly climbed up to the top walls to avoid being spotted, as another soldier ran inside from behind him. _'Shit. I missed one on my way inside'_ He thought.

"Arthur! Bad news... All the scouts out in the outer mines are dead. Somebody is in here with us" The guy told him, which got every other soldier and worker in the areas attention. They all were murmuring to them self and get their weapons out.

Arthur looked around narrowing his eyes. "He's here..." He said as he retracted his Grimm claws out and walked around as he kept looking for Jacob. "Jacob... I know you're in here. I'm sure this must come as a shock to you that I'm the spy... Or maybe it doesn't. Maybe you've already known for a while. I mean how else could you be here if you didn't spy on my conversation at the factory?" He asked.

Jacob frowned a bit as he was up in the ceiling still. "You knew I was listening?"

"I do now" Arthur said and smirked, trying to figure out where the voice came from since there was alot of echos. "I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I play off the illusion of one to undermine people like you... That's why your here now. Cornered in an underground cave ready to die" He motioned the soldiers to head to the only exit out of the this cave area they were all in.

"Why would you do this Arthur? What you're doing will eventually lead to hundreds to die. Maybe even more" Jacob said.

"I know... And I'm perfectly fine with that" Arthur said.

"Think about your mother and father... What would they think if they-"

Arthur just laughed. "Oh Jacob... You believed that shit about my parents? The fancy rich people who gave me a stupid name?" He asked as he walked around. "That was a lie... 18 years ago my real mother was raped by a Faunus, then when I was born she died in childbirth. Leaving me, a little rabbit Faunus, with my Human father who despised me whenever he looked at me... And then when I was 5, he got a bit more drunk than usual and takes his anger out on me... With a hacksaw to my ears" He said and rubbed his head a bit. "The police took him away and I was thrown away in an orphanage for the rest of my life. THAT is why I don't care what happens to... well anyone. I equally hate both Humans and Faunus alike and I have not a single bit of empathy for any of the people I fuck over for riches beyond my belief" He said.

All Jacob could do was react to his life story. He cringed as he heard the dark things about the loss of his mother, and even more at what his father did. "I... I'm sorry to hear that..." He said. He could only half understand his anger, but the other half already knows that theirs no saving Arthur like he promised to David. "But what you're doing? I can't just let you get away with this. All the lives you plan on ruining... all for a prize that you'll never get"

"I know all about the map that leads to the Relic of Gods" He said. "I've been promised to be by the side of those who hired me"

"Those who hired you aren't going to deliver on their promise. If it's not me who kills you, they'll kill you the second you hand over the map" Jacob said back.

Arthur smirked. "Trust me Jacob... They'll keep their word. I wouldn't have agreed to do something so fucking crazy if I didn't trust them"

"Then have it your way..." Jacob said as he was moving across the wall during the whole conversation getting in position to strike. Jacob Jumped off the wall and landed on top of one soldiers and stabbed him in the back of the neck with his gauntlet. Before the soldier next to him could attack, Jacob shot the other in the face with his pistol without even looking. "I'll take you down, and then your new found friends are next" He said tossed a voltaic bomb on the ground as the soldiers behind him were coming up to him. Jacob then turned back and began to attack the remaining 6 soldiers with his brass knuckles. He started with 3 who were electrocuted and not attacking. He uppercut one hard in the jaw, then punched one in the rib cage even harder, managing to break a rib or 2. Then he retracted both his hidden blades and cut the thirds soldiers throat with both blades and kicked him back into a pit that was next to the platform. He went back to the soldier who was holding his side and trying to back away, Jacob grabbed hold of his head, pulled him back, and slammed his head into the other soldiers head who's jaw he fucked up. Now both their skulls were fucked up but then they died when Jacob stabbed both of them into their necks upwards.

Jacob blocked a machete slash from one more soldier as the last 3 surrounded Jacob as they got their weapons out. Jacob narrowed his eyes and kept on blocking and dodging constant attacks from the enemies? Jacob had to get the enemies to all move in a certain order in order to perform a final move. Took some maneuvering but when they were all lined up in a straight line, one soldier in front of Jacob and 2 behind him, He managed to do a flip in the air. He got his pistol out while in the air, and when he aimed it at the soldiers, he charged up this bullet shot with a hefty amount of Aura. He shot the bullet out which was glowing white with Aura. The bullet hit all 3 of the soldiers and penetrated all of them in the heads. By the time Jacob landed on his feet, all 3 of the soldiers fell on the ground dead. As he put his hands on his knees and panted a bit but then quickly got back up when he heard Arthur speak again.

"Nicely done Jacob. You ALMOST got me to see the error of my ways and change sides" Arthur said. "Almost..."

"Quit your fucking talking and come out to fight asshole!" Jacob said.

Suddenly Jacob backed away as Arthur landed in front of him. "Fight? This isn't a fight... This is a slaughter" He said as he pulled out a Fire Dust crystal. He crushed it into his fist as his hand began to catch fire. "Did nice guy David ever tell you about my fire semblance? Learned it while in a house fire... One that I caused of course" He said and smirked and clapped his hands. Both his Grimm claws caught fire around the claws. "Fun fact, fire mixed with Grimm claws has the unnatural effect of burning right through Aura... You're so fucked Jacob. And I cant wait to show off your dead body to everyone at Beacon when I'm done here" He said as the two narrowed their eyes at each other, waiting for the other to attack.

* * *

 _ **[With Evie] (Mistral) Lower District - 3:57PM**_

The fighting between Evie and Neo continued in the streets, with no sign of it stopping until either one dies. Both of them lost their weapons during the fight and are both using fists.

Evie swept both of Neo's legs and as she fell over, Evie grabbed hold of her head and put her in a tight choke hold. "You put my teammate in the hospital you fucking bitch!" She said to her as she gasped for air. "I'd say this isn't personal but you made it very personal..."

Neo managed to move her foot out and drag a 2 by 4 wooden plank over to her. She had to pick it up with both her feet which caused her to hang a bit by her neck while in the choke hold, but the strategy was effective when she grabbed hold of it with her hands and hit Evie with it, making Evie grunt and back away holding her head. Neo panted and breathed heavy as she turned around, still holding the plank. "Well THIS is extremely personal. And I'm not afraid to admit it" She said and swung it around, hitting Evie twice in the head.

The second hit caused Evie to fall on the ground, and after all the fighting between the two, Evie's Aura has been depleted. Evie was now in incredible pain from head damage. She managed to get on her feet, but was now wobbling around, trying to stay on her feet as one hand held her head. The other one was hugging the wall as she tried to slowly get away from the fight. Neo just smirked and casually walked up to Evie with the plank. "When I'm through with you,I'm sending your dead body back to your team. That'll be a good message to send back to your brother... And I hope he gets mad and comes to find me. It'll save me the time and I won't have so many assholes to kill between me and him"

Evie's response was just to breathe heavy as she slowly looked at her. Her vision beginning to become blurry. "I won't... Let you... Let you..." She mumbled trying to speak properly.

"Won't let me what? Win?" She asked and pushed Evie onto the ground. The impact caused Evie to faint finally from all the damage. "... I already have" She said and raised the plank up over her head. Ready to finally take her revenge and bash Evie's head in...

Or would have. She was stopped by a red and gold spear hitting the plank and impaling it into a wall.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jaune shouted as he and the rest of JNPR all ran up to Neo from different directions. Neo growled as she was so close, but now has to take her leave. When Jaune ran up to her and swung his sword to hit her, Neo's boy shattered like glass again, making her escape. "Shit! Where did she go..."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha got Jaunes attention as she ran to Evie on the ground. He quickly ran over as well as Nora and Ren and all 4 of them carefully rolled Evie onto her back. Pyrrha lowered her head down to her head. "She's still breathing. Thank god"

"Evie? Evie wake up!" Nora said. "Oh god... I-Is she gonna be alright?"

"Her Aura was depleted before she fainted. We need to get her to a hospital now" Pyrrha said.

"I'll call an ambulance" Ren said.

"No don't bother. We need to take her now" Jaune said. He carefully picked Evie up and carried her bridal style. "Lets get out of here. Hurry"

All of them left to get Evie some help. Neo was long gone at this point, but they all know that this wasn't over. Not by a longshot

* * *

 _ **[With Jacob] (Beacon) Underneath the school - 4:00PM**_

The fighting between Arthur and Jacob went on for a few minutes so far. Jacob had to be extra careful with this fight because due to Arthurs heated up claws, they could really damage him. He had to keep his distance and avoid his claw swipes. But at the same time he had to take the offensive as well.

Arthur shoved Jacob into the wall, and went to swipe like crazy. Jacob dodged all of the swipes as he moved down the wall. This caused Arthur to instead leave a ton of burning scratch marks on the wall as he tried to scratch Jacobs skin. "Hold still you fuck! I'll make it quick!" Arthur yelled and got Jacob cornered into the wall. He went for a swipe to Jacobs head.

This is where Jacob had to fight back. He quickly ducked from the swipe, and then kicked Arthur in the knee. Arthur shouted as he was about to fall on one knee until Jacob, charging his brass knuckles with Aura, uppercut Arthur hard. Making him go up in the air and slammed his back on the ground below him. Jacob got back up and ran over to Arthur with his gauntlet blade out ready to kill him. But then Arthur got back into focus and quickly absorbed the flames from his claws and attempted to blast Jacob with a fireball from all the flames that he had left. Attempted because Jacob quickly slid on the ground, avoiding the flames before he could get burnt.

Jacob then jumped up in the air as he got up from the ground. Before Arthur could get back up, Jacob landed back on the ground and slammed his foot on Arthurs hand. Arthur shouted from having his hand crushed, and didn't have enough time to use his other hand as Jacob slammed his other knee into his gut, getting into a one knee position. Then Jacob performed a final move on him as he retracted his blade out again and stabbed Arthur deep into his chest.

* * *

 _ **Confession**_

Arthur was on the ground, dying and coughing up a bit of blood and putting his hands on his bleeding chest, while Jacob got off of him and crouched down next to him. "Oh man... This is it? This is how my life ends? In a fucking cave?! Bullshit..." Arthur said.

Jacob sighed and looked down at him. "It's over Arthur... I'm sorry it had to come to this. But I knew the second I saw you in that factory that there's no saving you" He said. "I promised David I'd try to take you in alive when we came into the forest but I knew-"

"W-W-Wait... David?" He asked and slowly raised his head up. "What does DAVID know about this?! Did he... did he lead you to me?"

"Yeah. He helped me find you. He found your papers on your desk" Jacob said.

"Papers? What..." Arthur slowly widen his eyes and lat back on the ground. "That mother fucking bastard... That! Fucking! Traitor!"

"He's no traitor. He may be your partner but that doesn't mean he needs to be by your side as you try to murder everyone and destroy all of society"

"You dumb fucking idiot Jacob... You don't understand" Arthur said and rolled his eyes on the ground.

"No YOU don't understand! David has alot more respect for life than you! And he'd never sell out everyone in Beacon for a fucking map" Jacob said.

"You are so fucking stupid Jacob! David sold ME out! Wanna know how Jacob? Wanna know why 'nice guy David' and 'super innocent David' is actually a real evil asshole? Because DAVID! is the one who HIRED ME!" Arthur shouted.

Jacob widened her eyes not expecting that. He was so shocked he skipped a heart beet from the shock. "What are you talking about?" He grabbed Arthur by his shirt. "Answer me!"

"I thought he was my friend. I thought... I thought he cared! I thought I could trust him but... b-but... He purposely lead you to me..." He let out a tear as he breathes heavy again and then finally died.

* * *

Jacob let go of Arthur and stood up on his feet. His mind was flooding with thoughts of what Arthur just told him. "Was he telling the truth...? Is David the true spy...? N-No. No there's no way. He couldn't be the spy... It's just not possible" He said to himself.

Just when he thought things couldn't be worse, he turned around and his heart sank when he saw a certain individual walk inside the cave and glare at him.

"Yes... It is possible. Because it's true" David said.


	5. This isn't over

Jacob and David were currently having a stare-down against each other. Jacob was going to reach for his pistol but David pulled out a revolver faster and aimed it at Jacob, so Jacob lowered his hand again.

"So... You're the spy David?" Jacob asked, not sounding surprised... or at least trying not to.

"Sure am" David said as he walked a bit closer. "I'm the spy... Big reveal right? Weren't expecting me to be the spy?"

"Nope... Sure wasn't" Jacob said. "So how long? How long have you been going behind my back you fucking bastard?"

"Since the day I came to Vale actually. Gathering information on the other students and all their fighting styles. Mainly in Vacuo but also getting ready for the tournament. As well as helping that idiot Roman more times than one" He said and smirked a bit. "Did you ever... notice how any time after you mentioned to me about one of your missions or going to attack the White Fang, there'd be a trap set up or more reinforcements?" He asked. "Did you REALLY think I went to check all those warehouses for Dust? You put a lot of trust in me Jacob... That's why it worked throughout the last few weeks"

Jacob raised a brow and gasped realizing his fuck up. He was right. Just about every mission was compromised by David. "You son of a bitch... The shipyard? The warehouse? Mountain Glenn? It was always YOU selling me out! You tried to have me KILLED! And you've been helping Roman succeed?!"

"Yes... Well at first I wanted you killed. But as we slowly got more and more close and when you got hold of the map we needed, I had to change my approach"

"Yeah but you were THERE. In the train. When I had the map in my possession and I just murdered the man you work with" Jacob said. "I was injured and vulnerable... Why didn't you attack me then?"

"I had to wait for the right moment. Every single piece of the puzzle had to move perfectly in place before I could strike" David said as he walked around Jacob with the revolver still on him. "I could've killed you and took the map. I very well could've... But I couldn't risk anyone finding out what happened. Especially with Atlas to close and ready to storm the tunnel. And so I waited. While all this was going on, the White Fang, who were disguising them as a gang in the city, was working a whole other job which involved mining into this bunker. All I did was simply work my plan into this one.

Jacob sighed and shook his head trying to process this. "This makes no sense David... why Salem? Why the White Fang? Why are YOU siding with her? You told me you were raised in Patch! Or was that another lie on top of... god knows what else you've been lying to me about!" Jacob said

"Well I definitely lied to you about certain things but... I was honest about others" He said. "My parent did die when I was a child. And the woman who took me in and raised me? She worked for Salem. And eventually as I grew up, I got to learn more and more about the harsh truth of the world. And how it's basically better to be on the winning side than the dead side"

"Dead side..." Jacob pointed to Arthur's dead body on the ground. "The dead side like him? Your best friend and partner?"

All David did was scoff and rolled his eyes. "He was never my friend. He's a psychopath and you knew that just as well as me. Reckless all to hell and only getting worse. If you didn't finish him off, it probably would've been me at some point" He said. "You think seeing him today was bad? You should've seen him in Shade..."

"Ah... So let me guess..." Jacob looked around the dead bodies. "Arthur was a decoy. You were working in the shadows all along and when I became more suspicious, you hired Arthur to take the fall in the end. But what you weren't expecting was for me to find out in the end anyway"

"Hmmmmm... So close but no" David said. "This was ALL an elaborate plan I came up with. Every single moment since you got hold of the map I had one purpose"

"Oh and what's that?"

"To get to you" David said. "I had to be very subtle when leading you in the right direction. Act like an idiot, like I didn't know a single thing that was going on. And let me say it was annoying but it worked out after all. A few days ago we learned that the blueprints we had of Beacons secret bunker showed that the bunker was actually made of a strong material that cant be broken into. Instead of calling off the job, I had a list pulled up of every White Fang soldier that we were worried would betray us, who didn't have the guts to go further than was required. They'd be the ones who were killed off by you when you evidently ended up here. I had to sacrifice Arthur in that group too but... Oh well. Nobody who knew who he really was will ever miss him. But in the end it was all worth it just to get you here. Cornered and nowhere to run as I tell you what I have to say"

"Oh yeah and what is it that you have to say?"

"That I know you on a more deeper level" David said and stopped walking. "You and I aren't entirely different... We grew up in same tragedies as kids. Our only difference is who helped us cope with them. Salem will win in the end and you and Evie just aren't capable of stopping her... Nobody is. All I want from you is... is that you come join me" He said.

"Excuse me!?" Jacob asked.

"Oh you heard me" He said. "I asked to be given a chance to try and persuade you. That you can just hand me the map instead of more time being spent on you...You and Evie can survive this. In fact everyone who obeys the way of Salem can survive... Do you want to survive Jacob?"

Jacob did give it a thought. Salem seems crazy powerful and might just get away with killing him and Evie... But then Jacob remembered that that never stopped him before. Why start worrying now? "Fuck you David! Me and Evie will NEVER side with you! And you'll NEVER Get the map!" He said. "I don't know what you planned would happen trying to blow open this wall here but-"

David laughed. "Oh Jacob... Of course the map isn't in this bunker. Besides, these explosives wouldn't even put a dent into the wall anyway. The bunker is too strong to be broken into... However... I know exactly where the map really is. Hidden away in your dorm room, was that what you said?" He asked and gave Jacob an evil smirk. Jacob went wide eyed and quickly took out his pistol, ready to murder David. But unfortunately for him David beat him to the trigger and shot Jacob twice in the gut, and once in the left thigh. The bullets were very strong and easily punched through what was left of his Aura. Jacob grunted and fell on the ground, holding his gut with one hand and trying to reach for his pistol that he dropped. But David casually walked over and kicked the pistol into the pit that was in the cave. "I guess it IS in your room judging from your response" He said.

"Don't... you fucking... dare..." Jacob said, who was becoming a bit dazed from blood loss already and was too wounded to fight anymore. "Evie... Evie will kill you... when she finds out... She already suspects you... You'll be the first she goes after..."

"Oh please. Who do you think helped Neo get free?" David asked as he walked past Jacob, and walked over to the explosives in the cave. "Well obviously I didn't free her in Mistral. I was stuck here with you. But I know a guy who's a bit of a pushover to our cause... But THAT is a secret you'll never get to know" David said. "As for Neo? Well... If she doesn't get away with killing your sister, I'll do it myself if she ever returns to Vale" He said. He was working on the bombs, and setting a countdown for 20 minutes but didn't begin said countdown just yet. Just as he got up, he heard a scroll ringtone and a light go off. He looked back and saw Jacobs scroll, which must've fallen out his pocket from the fall. Jacob tried to crawl over to the scroll and he did manage to hi the answer button, but David was able to grab the scroll from him. David saw that it was Yang calling.

 _"Jacob! Where the hell are you!? It say's Aura's been deple-"_

The call was cut off very short when David crushed the scroll in his hand and then tossed that in the pit as well. "Enough of that... now to dispose of you" David said and picked Jacob up by his shoulders, getting his upper body off the ground. David started to drag Jacob towards the pit while Jacob was trying his hardest to get free. "For what it's worth Jacob, this isn't personal... Not that it really matters to you" He said as he got to the edge of the pit.

"W-W-Wait... Please..." Jacob said and put his hand on Davids arm.

David looked down at him. "What is it? Make it fast"

Jacob slowly looked up at David. "F... FFFFF... F-F-Fuck you!" He said as loud as he could and then spat on his face.

David just frowned as he wiped off the spit on his face. "Brave to the end. Loyal to your beliefs..." David said and smirked. "I can respect that about you Jacob. A shame you have to die for it though" He said. Without wasting anymore time he picked Jacob up and lifted him up in the air. Then he tossed Jacob over the edge where he slammed onto a slope, rolled around on the rocky floor a bit before finally lying on the hard ground. Still alive but Just barely. "Well... Goodbye Jacob" David said and then walked away making his way out of the cave.

As for Jacobs fate, he was left lying on his back. Breathing heavily and couldn't even move his body to try to escape. He's been broken by someone he trusted, and this was much worse than what happened between him and Pearl Attaway. This was someone Jacob actually trusted on a deeper level. But now that trust got to the best of Jacob... And as he slowly drifted off to unconsciousness, the only thing going through his head now was... What'll Evie say when she finds out?

* * *

 ** _White realm_**

Jacob woke up back in Juno's realm. However thing are different since the last time. the whole place was fidgety and unstable. As Jacob panted and looked around. He saw Evie was asleep next to him. He ran over and shook her. "Evie! Evie wake up!"

"Huh? Wha..." She opened her eyes and blinked quickly as she got on her feet and looked around. "What's going on?"

"I have no clue. I just woke up... I don't know where-"

 **"Jacob! Evie!"** Juno appeared in her blue pixelated form but was very unstable and glitchy just like the rest of the room. **"I don't have long so listen carefully"**

"Juno? what's going on?" Jacob asked.

"You haven't spoken to us in so long" Evie said.

 **"I know now listen!"** Juno said. **"The mission has changed. Drastically! Salem is now onto us. She knows I'm aiding you two and she knows all about your lives on Earth. She's been using her power to seal the bridge between me and you two for quite some time. I was anticipating this happening but I didn't think it'd happen so soon"**

"That... sounds bad" Jacob said. "What happens now? Are we going home?"

 **"No. Not now. But this is the best I could to to contact you one last time... The writing on the back of the map you found IS a book title, but has been missing for so long. The book holds the answers that I have no clue to what the answers are to the maps activation. It's a long story that I don't have the tie to go through"** Juno explained. **" Listen you two... If you two ever plan on returning home, you NEED the full power of the Apple of Eden to push through Salems seal and leave Remnant. Jacob, David the spy must be dealt with before you can move on. Evie, if you ever wish to leave Mistral alive, Neo also must be dealt with. I'm sending you two back and will both have just enough energy to wake up from both your comas but I have high hope that you'll have enough time to fully heal up. From here on its all up to you two. Forget stealth against Salem because she already knows about you two. I am sorry but that's as much as I can say now. I wish I had more time but this is all I can do... Now go! Both of you! Do not let them win!"** She said her last words before her form disappeared, and in her place there were 2 separate rectangular shaped portals for the two to enter.

Before leaving however, Evie looked at Jacob. "Did she just say David the spy?" Evie asked and narrowed her eyes.

Jacob just sighed. "As much as I'm sure you're just dying to give me a giant 'I told you so' to my face, clearly the two of us have problems of our own to deal with" He said.

"Well you're not wrong... I'll see you back in Beacon and be ready for the biggest 'I told you so' of your life!" She said before running through her portal. As the room got more and more unstable and about to collapse.

"Trust me... I already am" Jacob quickly ran through his portal before the room they were in completely collapsed.

* * *

 _ **(Mistral) Hospital room - 4:25PM**_

Evie suddenly woke up harshly, gasping for air then breathing heavily. The doctors had just hooked her up to an IV, with a needle in her arm, tubes in her nose, and those sticky pulse straps around her body. "Where am I...?" She asked and looked around.

"She's awake! Already" A doctor said. "Get her teammates back in here. Tell them the good news" He said to a nurse, who nodded and quickly left. The doctor walked up to Evie and put his hands on her. "Ms. Frye relax! You were just in a fight in the city and have major injuries" He said.

"I know! Get off!" Evie said, trying to push him back but was currently too weak. Jaune and the rest of JNPR all went into the room and gasped seeing Evie was awake.

"Evie!" Pyrrha ran over and helped the doctor with holding Evie down. "It's ok. You're safe from Neo"

"N-No... She's still out there" Evie said. "Did you guys bring my supplies?"

"Right here" Jaune pulled out his bag and started to place down all of Evies Assassin belongings on the table. "We brought them with us when we saw your Aura was super low on the scrolls. But you're in no condition to fight"

"As if..." She said. When Pyrrha and the doctor let go, she just sat up again anyway. She pulled the straps off her arm and body everywhere, then the nose tube, then the needle in her arm. She didn't even bother reacting when the needle roughly came out and blood came down her arm. She got up on her feet, and limped over to the table while holding her head in pain.

Jaune didn't really know what to do. He tried to do the first thing that came to his mind, which was get her back in bed, but then Pyrrha stopped him. "Wait Jaune... Let her do whatever she's doing. She knows what to do" She said.

Jaune looked back at Evie, concerned to all hell. Evie got to the table and put her arm on the table to stand up, and grabbed a bottle of medicine from the other, She flicked the cap open and chugged it down. Within seconds, her Aura kicked back in and everyone saw her body glow a white aura as all wounds were healed up, and her concussion was gone. "There... Now I'm ready" Evie said, now able to stand and hold her balance. She looked back at the team who all looked surprised she just got right back up. "What?" She asked.

"Uh... N-Nothing. Just glad to see your ok now" Jaune said.

"Good. because Neo's still out there. It's not going to be easy to search for her but-"

"UH! No way you're going back out there!" Nora said. "You almost died last time. If you really think you're gonna go back out alone then-"

"I was going to ask if you guys are up for hunting her down" Evie said and smiled a bit.

"Oh..." Nora said. "Well in that case... Hell YES we do!" She cheered.

"We're by your side Evie. This time all of us" Jaune said.

"What about the special agents? Back at your house?" Evie asked Pyrrha.

"We managed to lose them as we escaped. But as far as they know they don't know we're here... yet" Pyrrha said.

"Good. Don't need them to get involved just yet" She said. "This won't be easy just like I said. But I believe somebody in town knows exactly where to find her" She added. "Just wait outside so I can change" She said.

They all nodded and got out the room. "Good to see your still with us" Jaune said and gave her a hug before leaving.

Evie smiled a bit at the hug then took the rest of her clothes and weapons. "Hm... Wonder if Jacob's alright" Evie said to herself.

* * *

 _ **(Beacon) underground caves - 4:30PM**_

Jacob just managed to climb out of the pit after a few attempts. It was difficult because unlike Evie, Jacob had no medicines to heal his major wounds. When he fell into the pit, he landed on top of a spot on his jacket that the medicines were stashed in, and unfortunately crushed all the glass bottles they were in. So not only he had to get out of the mines while extremely hurt and barely able to move due to his bullet wounds, he had to also get out before the explosives go off in about... less than 5 minutes. So he better move. And that's what he did, taking off for the tunnels leading out of that room and limping his way back up to the surface with his arm holding his waist that got shot.

 _'How could I be so stupid... Raven warned me and I still didn't see it'_ Jacob thought as he kept going, no intention to stop. _'I practically handed him the map at this point and i didn't even realize. That fucking... FUCK! I'm gonna kill him. No hesitation. I just... just gotta get out... Hope that I don't die again'_ He also thought.

* * *

 _ **RWBY(J) Dorm Room - 4:33PM**_

Meanwhile, David was busy trashing Jacobs room. Trying to search for the map wherever it could be. He went through not only Jacob's stuff, but the other teammates stuff. Pretty much everything in the room is being searched. "Where the hell is it!? Those bombs could go off any minute" He said. After trashing the shelves, the desks, the beds, and the bathroom, he now checked the closet. Alot of girl stuff, not much of a surprise since it was 4 girls and 1 guy in this room. "Ugh. Who needs a whole shelf of shoes?" He asked as he picked up a pair of white shoes from the top shelf. "I know these are that chick Weises shoes because they're all WHITE!" He said and threw it on the ground. When he did that, the shoe broke through the floor board, and David noticed a slight glow come from under the closet floor. He raised a brow. "What do we have here..." He went down and moved the board out of the way. Then he smiled seeing the map underneath. "There you are. Just what I was looking for" He said and got up. He was going to say how simple that was, up until he heard the door open behind him. He turned around and widened his eyes seeing Yang walk inside. "Yang... Shit..." He mumbled to himself.

"David?" Yang asked as she walked in. she then took a look around the room. "What the hell? Did you trash our room?" She asked.

"Me?" He asked. "Uh... S-Sorry about that. Jacob wanted me to pick something up for him and he said it was urgent" He said and held up the map. What he wasn't expecting was for Yang to already know about that.

"That map... Jacob told me not to let anyone take that" She said and raised a brow.

Davids heart skipped a beat when she said that. He only acted like that because it was Yang, someone he cared about very much. "Oh... he did, didn't he?" He said.

"Yeah. W-Where is Jacob? First his Aura went down and now we cant get hold of him on his scroll. What the hell is going..." Yang wasn't an idiot. And she put 2 and 2 together as she spoke out loud. He narrowed his eyes. "Where is Jacob, David?" She asked and walked around him to the wall while also closing the door behind him. "You better not have hurt him"

He sighed and put the map away. "You got me Yang... Lets just say Jacob got mixed up with some bad apples" David said. "I don't WANT to hurt you Yang. But please don't make this harder than it needs to be"

"What did you do to Jacob?!" She shouted.

"He's dead!" David yelled back.

She gasped. "Your lying... you..." She growled then shouted and turned red eyes, grabbing hold of the power cord to a lam and swinging the lamp into Davids face. David grunted and held his face and backed up. Yang ran up to him and kicked him down to his knees. Then she got behind him and put him in a choke hold. "You piece of shit! I Thought I knew you! How could you kill my teammate!?" She shouted.

David grabbed Yangs arm trying to get free. "There's more to him than you know..." He managed to get out. And then suddenly there was a big explosion that came from underneath the school. The blast was so big that the whole school shook like an earthquake. Yang yelped as the big vibrations caused her to let go of David and keep herself from falling. David was still on his legs, breathing heavy and coughing. During the distraction, David extended his leg out to kick Yang in the stomach. She grunted and fell off the ground as David ran towards the window and jumped right through it to escape.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" She shouted and also ran towards the window and went after him.

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest - 4:35PM**_

The bombs went off in the caves, and the explosion was so big not only it shook the ground roughly, but Jacob nearly got trapped inside the underground tunnels as the whole place collapsed on itself. Jacob ran out of the exit and fell on the grass, panting and in enough pain already. "I'm alive... thank god..." He said. But until he could feel relieved, he heard the growls of a Beowolf pack. He sat up against a tree and saw the Beowolves running after him. About 6 of them. Nothing Jacob couldn't handle... if he wasn't all fucked up right now. The Beowolves were getting closer to him, ready to eat him while Jacob was hardly able to defend himself.

But thankfully for him, he heard another sound come closer to him. An Atlas Bullhead flew to where Jacob was. The Bullhead shot out rockets at the incoming pack of Beowolves, blowing them all up to pieces. Jacob saw the Bullhead slowly land on the open field near him, and the side hatch opened to reveal Edward and a couple Atlas soldiers. "There he is!" Edward said and jumped out.

"Edward...?" Jacob asked and tried to get up but groaned in pain trying. Edward and another soldier ran to him and helped him up on his feet and lead him to the Bullhead.

"You're gonna be alright Jacob. We're getting you out" He said.

"How did you find me?" Jacob asked.

"Your scroll activated an emergency tracking beacon when it was destroyed. The signal came from underground at first but thank god we found you here" Edward said. He helped Jacob up into the Bullhead and sat him down inside. "What the hell happened Jacob? Alarms are going off all over Beacon of a massive earthquake" He said.

"It's not an earthquake... The White Fang detonated bombs underneath the school. Tried to break into that bunker" Jacob said. "Edward... its David. He's the spy all along" He said.

"What? But what about Arthur?" He asked.

Jacob just shook his head. "Just a decoy... David used him to keep the suspicion off him. GOD! How could I be so stupid?!" He yelled and punched the wall behind him.

"Hey hey! Relax. He fooled all of us" Edward said. "Look right now we need to focus on catching him. Do you know where he could be now?"

Jacob sighed and rubbed his head. "He said he's on his way to take the map... but it's hard to tell where he could be now. He might still be on campus or hes already on his way out of Vale..." He grunted again holding his stomach. "I can't fight like this... He nearly killed me in there"

"Here" Edward pulled put one of Jacobs vials of medicines and handed it to him. "Thought you might need it"

"Thanks" Jacob opened the cap and poured it all down his throat. The medicine did the same thing it did to Evie, Which was jump start his Aura to heal all wounds. Within seconds he was back to fighting shape. "Phew... That feels better..."

"Ready to go after David?" Edward asked. "The airship ferry left just before the explosions. He's not getting out of here through the ferry"

"This makes no sense. He should've known that the airship won't takeoff after a disaster here" Jacob said. "How else could he be... oh no... Head straight for Vale! Now!"

* * *

 _ **Beacon courtyards - 4:37PM**_

David ran past the fountain, avoiding Yangs Gauntlet blasts as she chased him down. "Just a little closer... Just a little mooore... aaand-" He grunted as Yang came from the air and tackled David onto the ground. She got him into another choke hold, and pinned one of Davids arms to his back. "You're not going anywhere you piece of shit!" She said.

"Oh is that so... Because now I believe I'm close enough to my machete to do THIS!" He let out his free hand into the sky, ready to use his semblance to teleport straight to his weapon.

Yang gasped. "NO!" She wrapped her whole body around David, and managed to teleport with him out of Beacon.

* * *

 _ **(Mistral) Lower district - 4:37PM**_

Evie kicked the doors open into Lil Miss Malachites bar. She was now in her combat attire, all of her weapons back in her possession, and no more fucking around. Everyone inside immediately reacted by getting out of their seats and getting ready to fight her.

Lil Miss Malachite however smirked seeing Evie walk in. "Stand down" She said. The gang looked around at each other before lowering their guard. "Nice to see you again lil girl... What do yo-

"You know exactly what I want" Evie said sternly and clearly pissed off. "First I want the 50,000 Lien you stole from me-"

"Woah woah there missy. That Lien wasn't stole-"

"That you STOLE from me!" She said louder. "And second, you're gonna tell me where Neo is"

She just laughed immediately after Evie said that, and stood up. "I'm not doing that either. Sorry you got screwed over, but I'm not gonna be threatened by you just because you got screwed. Be lucky I'm not orderin everyone to shoot you"

"And you be lucky I didn't burned this whole shitty bar to the ground" She said.

Lil Miss wasn't smirking or grinning anymore. Now she too was pissed. "You lil bitch... you got quite the smart mouth on you" She said. She waved her finger around and all the gang members got their weapons back up and aimed at Evie. "How far are you willing to go over some damn Lien and a lil girl?"

Evie looked around and just casually put her hand into her pocket. she tapped on her scroll and that got the rest of JNPRs attention. Then suddenly, all 4 of them burst inside of the bar next. They all got around Evie. Nora with her grenade launcher out, Ren with his dual pistols out, Pyrrha with her Spear turned into a shotgun, and Jaune with his sword and shield out. All of them in fighting stance ready to fuck some people up.

"I think the better question is... How many men and women are you willing to lose to find out?"


End file.
